Bound Together By a Pup
by PainandMusic
Summary: Six months ago Kagome has gone missing, it's everyone's fault. When the see her again there is something different about her. What's going to happen in the future, will everything work out? SessKag
1. The missing return

So...i'm back. Yea, you all know you missed me. Well, i missed you all as well!! :DD

And, these chapters are **suppose to be short**. Ok? I do _not_ want to be hearing comments that say 'please make the chapters longer!' Got it?! They are suppose to short, it makes them easier to write and it is easy to torture you all with! Remember, violance is how i show my love! And, if i get a review that does say 'make the chapters longer' i will post your unsername at the top of a chapter and describe the horendous ways i will torture you with love. And all of you who say something nice, i will show you the wonderful ways of VIOLANCE! :DD Keep in mind though, violance is my love. ;D

And another thing....I...**DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!! **Kay? If i did, then Kagome would have hooked up with Sesshomaru and dumped the two timing puppy, Kouga would be MINE MINE MINE MINE and Inuyasha would be with Kikyou and NOT eff himself over. Yea, thats awesome.

So, without furthure ado...I give you....**Brought Together By A Pup**

**Chapter One: The missing returns**

* * *

Six months ago Kagome had gone missing.

The group had been battling Naraku and his minions. It was not the final battle but it was a battle none-the-less.

While fighting Kagome had been taken, it was a trick only that of pure evil could accomplish. Naraku had managed to trick everyone, pulling at heartstrings that would affect some of the strongest.

He had taken Kikyou and dangled her in front of Inuyasha, attempting to pull his attention away from Kagome and onto Kikyou. Once he got the hanyou's attention he had started to strangle Kikyou with one of his tentacles. This set Inuyasha into a fit of rage, attempting to rescue his beloved and kill Naraku at the same time, unknowingly fighting only a puppet.

The next person the evil hanyou had to distract was the slayer; she cared for Kagome as a sister and therefore protected her with her life. She had been the easiest, and when the slayer was in trouble the monk and cat youkai would come to the rescue. Naraku had pulled out the only thing that would steal the slayers attention. Her brother. He had taken Kohaku and removed the shard in his back, leaving the boy bloody and lifeless. Tears welled in the slayers eyes and she attacked, the monk and cat were at her heel, all attacking on behalf of the fallen boy. They had all been thoroughly distracted.

Next was the kit, he wasn't going to be able to fight back, but he had a set of lungs on him. Naraku had to use much energy to get the kit's attention, showing him an image of his parents. And Naraku slaughtering them. With that terrible image Shippou had left Kagome's side to nurse to his dead parents, all the while ignoring Kagome's shouts and pleas for him to return.

In fact, everyone ignored her. Inuyasha was too caught up in Kikyou lying deathly still in the dirt. Sango, Miroku, and Kirara were fighting another puppet for the death of Sango's brother. And Shippou was crying over his dead, fake, parents. Kagome was out in the open and there for the taking.

While she looked around she didn't notice the hanyou behind her, she was so lost in the saddening scenes in front of her she didn't have time to react when something heavy smashed into the back of her head. She was too startled to scream, and she was too saddened that no one noticed to care. Kagome had fallen into inky darkness and fell back into the arms of Naraku.

After everything had cleared, the minions left and the forest cleared except for Inuyasha's group and Kikyou, did they notice one vital thing.

No Kagome.

With shouts and accusations the group shot off in all directions, searching for their lovable miko. Their searches lead far into the night. Only when they were falling to the ground in exhaustion did they stop, but only to rest. In the morning they continued their search with the same results, no Kagome.

The group searched for a week, only stopping occasionally to sleep and eat. With the same results as always, no Kagome.

The search ended in heartache and tears.

For the next few months the group had been rather quiet, missing the bubbly personality of Kagome. They had decided that they would continue their quest for the shards, on behalf of Kagome and because they couldn't let Naraku get them. They had immediately thought that Kikyou could see the shards, so they weren't at a loss. And the miko could, but she led them without emotion. No laughs were heard, no friendly banter, nothing. Just small sentences here and there, mostly on nothing really, they just needed someone to fill that silence that hung over them constantly. The group had gotten rather depressing since they lost Kagome.

Some eventful things had happened since the loss of Kagome. Miroku and Sango had decided to marry, but they would wait till the shards were collected and Naraku was defeated. Shippou had taken a rather fond interest in a village girl, sneaking off to visit her at night; going on 'late night runs' was his alibi. Inuyasha and Miroku were too dimwitted to notice what Shippou was actually doing, but Sango was well aware and wishing that Kagome was there to share the wonderful news. The most exciting news was of Inuyasha. He had mated Kikyou, out of love. They were all happy for him, extra so because he wasn't driven by guilt to do it. Although the moment the news was announced one word, or name, shot through everyone's head.

Kagome.

They all knew of her feelings for the half-demon, but they also knew her personality. She thought of everyone before herself, therefore if Kikyou was what made Inuyasha happy then she would accept it and be happy. There were plenty of fish in the sea.

During the sixth month the group had really started to accept the loss of the miko, talking more then not but still quiet. Kikyou was starting to show emotion and Shippou was rather happy, mainly because in the last week he had gotten his first kiss from the village girl.

At this point in time they were all sitting around the fire Inuyasha built. It was rather large and was keeping everyone nice and warm.

Inuyasha was resting against a tree with Kikyou in his arms, her head on his shoulder. Sango was by the fire, Miroku next to her. Shippou was slightly off to the side, daydreaming about the pretty village girl.

They were all quiet, as usual, and waiting till it was time for sleep. The air was charged with something, it was comforting but still very exciting. No one could understand what it was, but it told them _something _was coming.

Shippou was he first one to notice it, the smell. It was familiar, it was pleasant and soothing. It was . . . motherly. It was Kagome.

Without a word or thought Shippou got up and shot off into the forest, heading towards the scent that filled his dreams and kept him from crying at night.

The rest of the group watched him leave in confusion but chose not to follow, thinking he was going off on one of his 'late night runs' again.

Shippou went barreling through the forest, breathing hard in hope and excitement, not exertion. When he saw a woman in a midnight blue kimono sitting against a tree he stopped dead in his tracks. Shippou just stood and stared at the beauty in front of him.

She had midnight black hair that fell past her shoulders; it had a blue shine to it that just lit up. Her face was perfect; she had large lips that fit on her face. Her eyes were closed but Shippou knew they were blue. She had a pale skin, but it seemed to glow in the moonlight. Her kimono was one the royals wore, form fitting but light. It was midnight blue with silver sakura blossoms decorating the sleeves; it was topped off with a baby blue and silver obi. Shippou knew this woman, he knew her well.

It was Kagome.

But the kimono was not what made him stop and stare, what made him stare was the bulge in her stomach. Kagome was . . . pregnant?

Shippou was just about to open his mouth and speak, to see if it was all real. But Kagome beat him to it.

"Shippou, are you just going to stand there? Or are you going to help a pregnant me to her swollen feet?"

* * *

I just realized something, up on the top i spelt furthur furthure, that shows how lazy and bad at spelling i am. :P

Well, please review and tell me all what you think. I hope you enjoyed.

I have a request, and that is flamers. Please do not give me any!! D: Keep in mind that constructive critisism is much different then Flamers, and i like the former. :]

So, review and tell me what you think. And this was so important that i had to repeat myself. :] Thank you again for reading more chapters will be up later! Violance to all of the wonderful people who are nice to meeee!! :]

I wonder how many people are actually reading this, i wonder who actually read the stuff at the way top. If they didnt in he future people will be confuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuused....oh well!

xoxo - Pain


	2. Your Sleeping?

Awh! Thank you all so mcuh for your reviews! They made me happy!! :DD

Ok, and **Sesshy's Mate2012 **your review had me laughing. Haha, but... Is Naraku that father?? You'll never know.. BWAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!! Ok...so you will...but still....let me have my fun! -pouts- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!! -rolls on ground laughing like the physco i am-

And, **MoonFlower77 **the 'XD' at the end made me happy. You have given me the best gift ever, maybe not but i love that face. Its so awesome...Well... -hugs MoonFlower77 back- thank you for the hug! :DD THey are the one form of love that i can handle!!! :DD -gives MoonFlower77 ticking bomb- Thats mah love for yuh gotta run!! -sprints away-

Also, **Sugar0o **the amount of faces you had were amazing! haha, loved them. And to your "it better not be Naraku's baby" comment look above, i am too lazy to rewrite. :D Well, thank you for the review! :DD

And lastly, **Miko **[I am FAR too lazy to write your full name..sorry. :\] Well, thank you oh so much! People...she is an awesome reviewer! And she is like the female version of Sesshomaru, no lie. It's awesome. So..she's awesome. Thank you again TNM for the review!! :DD

Now, i replied to them because they had worthy reviews...kinda...ok they just didnt write, 'update soon' or some crap like that. Don't get me wrong, i love all my reviews! But, longer ones are just....better. :D Love you all dont hate me!!! -runs away screaming-

* * *

**Bound Together by a Pup - Chapter Two - Your Sleeping!?**

Shippou stood stock still, mouth agape and thoughts racing. It was Kagome, no one held a voice as musical as that. But, how was she pregnant? Where was she in those six months and how is she alive _now? _Shippou tried to voice these questions, but he only managed to utter her name.

". . . Kagome . . .?"

A small smirk crossed Kagome's lips. "Shippou, if you can't help me up please get Miroku and tell him to come here. I've been traveling all day and thought I'd take a rest, now I can't get up because well . . . you can see." Kagome smiled brightly at a confused Shippou.

" . . . "

Kagome let a small laugh leave her lips, "Shippou, don't just stand there! Come here and give me a hug! I haven't seen you in months, I missed you!"

Kagome laughed louder when Shippou blinked slowly then shot towards her, being careful of her stomach he latched himself onto her neck and started bawling. Kagome rubbed soothing circles on his back and waited for him to calm down. When he started hiccupping Kagome placed him on her lap and looked him in the eyes.

"I have an idea," When Shippou's head tilted to the side in question Kagome continued. "How about we sit here and talk. You can tell me everything that happened and I can tell you what I can, we'll go back later."

Kagome took Shippou's vigorous nodding as a yes. With a smile she gestured for him to talk, he did happily.

"Well, everyone is really quiet lately, I think that's because you were gone and Kikyou is there now. We travel faster now, Inuyasha says that it's because your not there to slow us down. But I think he makes us walk fast so he can not think about you . . ."

Kagome listened patiently as Shippou explained everything. She had smiled at everything, at Kikyou and Inuyasha mating out of love. That Sango and Miroku were planning on getting married. She grinned when Shippou related to her on the village girl he was seeing.

"Her name is, Akira. She has black hair that goes to her shoulders and green eyes, like me! She is pretty and nice and really, really, smart! She's not afraid f youkai, Kagome! She thinks I'm cute too!" At that a blush crossed Shippou's face.

"That's great Shippou! I'm so happy for you!" Kagome embraced Shippou in a tight hug and then set him on the ground, she looked at the direction he came hours ago and smiled. "Can you get, Miroku? Don't tell him I'm here though, make something up."

Shippou nodded and sprinted back the way he came, but not without kissing Kagome on the cheek.

Kagome leaned back against her tree and closed her eyes, just relaxing until Miroku came.

Back at the camp everyone was getting ready for bed. Shippou had been gone for hours and Sango was starting to worry, he was never gone this long. Miroku was just sitting against a tree when Shippou came back with a bright grin on his face, he looked at Miroku and his grin grew.

"Miroku!" Shippou called rushing over to the confused monk.

"What is it Shippou?" Miroku questioned.

Sango watched the whole thing with her head tipped to the side in anticipation and confusion.

"I . . . uh, I . . . umm. I found a . . . woman . . . ? . . . Yea, I found a pregnant woman! She needs a monk, that's what she said. Yea, that's . . . what she said." Shippou was mentally patting his back for his 'brilliant' lie.

Miroku and everyone else who heard Shippou stutter and stumble out that lie, knew it was a lie. But Miroku decided to humor the kit and go with him, he had nothing else to do and it would be nice to get away from the quiet atmosphere. So, getting up from his spot Miroku followed the ecstatic kit into the forest.

"Why did he lie?" Sango asked lying down and waiting for the pair to return so she could get some sleep.

Inuyasha let out a jaw cracking yawn. "Don't know don't care,"

Miroku followed Shippou into the forest, the monk was curious as to what Shippou _really _wanted to show him, and by the looks of it, it was something important because Shippou was unusually giddy. The pair had been walking for a few minuets, at Shippou's pace it was taking about half the time. After the fifth minuet they came upon a large tree, against it was Kagome. Miroku didn't know it was her, for many reasons. The first was that she was wearing a kimono; Kagome only wore her school uniform. Another thing was that he didn't have a youkai sense of smell; he couldn't smell it was Kagome. But the main things that fooled Miroku were that, one: she was heavily pregnant, and two: her head was turned. They couldn't see her face.

"Wow, so you were telling the truth," Miroku said with a small smile.

Shippou nodded and pointed to the woman, who was, unseen smiling.

"Excuse me miss, but my friend Shippou here told me you needed assistance of a monk. It would be my pleasure to help with anything you may need," Miroku bowed low to show his respect. The smile on the woman's face grew and she fought not to giggle.

When Miroku didn't get an answer he was slightly confused, then he realized the woman was laughing. "My, beautiful maiden, may I ask what you find so amusing?"

This time instead of laughter Kagome let out a snort, sadly, Miroku knew that sound.

Kagome turned her head and looked at Miroku, her eyes shining in mischief. "Help me to my feet and I _won't _tell Sango you were flirting with me."

Miroku let a gasp escape his lips when he looked at the familiar face of Kagome; he then let a small chuckle pass his lips when her words registered in his brain. "Yes, Kagome-sama,"

"Oh, stop with the formalities. You know I hate them. It's just Kagome, always has been always will be." Kagome said matter of factly. She then held out her hand and waited for Miroku to help her to her feet.

When he did Kagome let out a sigh of relief, she had been sitting for a long time. Her legs were stiff and her butt was numb, plus the weight of her stomach had her back in pain. But, as soon as Kagome was on her feet Miroku gave her a hug, mindful of her bulging stomach.

"We missed you," Miroku said in a sweet voice.

Kagome happily returned the hug, "I missed you too, Miroku." Miroku and Kagome broke from their hug at the small hands pulling at their clothing.

"Hey!" Shippou called from Kagome's feet.

Kagome looked down and smiled, "Yes, sweetie?"

"You never told me anything!" Shippou accused.

Kagome cocked her head to the side in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"You said that after I told you everything that happened in the group you would tell me what happened to you! You never told me!" Shippou pouted cutely and crossed his arms.

"Why don't you tell everyone everything once we get back, that way you won't have to repeat yourself," Miroku suggested.

Kagome smiled up at the monk and nodded, "Good idea Miroku!"

"Well, shall we?" Miroku held out his hand for Kagome and she happily took it.

Shippou was perched on Miroku's shoulder on the way back; Kagome had politely told him that she would be happier with him there. Miroku was slightly amused to see Kagome waddle her way towards the group, he also felt bad that she had to strain herself to make it back. Several times Miroku and Shippou had asked if she was ok with walking, and each time she would reply, "I have been traveling for months by myself, and you think I can't handle a little five minuet walk? How weak do you think I am!?" And with that said both monk and kitsune shut up.

The first to break through into the small clearing was Miroku and Shippou, followed very closely by Kagome. Unfortunately everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha. You would think that as soon as Kagome walked through her scent would surround the demons, well that was hard when Inuyasha's head was buried in Kikyou's neck. Kagome took it upon herself to wake everyone up with one of her mood swings.

"So I travel for _months _just to find you guys, and when I get here your _sleeping_?! Do you know what it's like to walk for months pregnant!? My feet hurt! My feet hurt, and my feet hurt_! I DON'T EVEN HAVE SHOES_ and you're _SLEEPING_!" Kagome screeched.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Kikyou shot to their feet in an instant, not because of _what_ Kagome said but _because_ she screamed. You could call it a reaction, whenever Kagome screamed she was in trouble or angry, either way the group would spring to their feet. Anyways, Sango was on her feet because she knew that was an, I'm-pissed-off-and-will-not-hesitate-to-hurt-you scream, therefore Sango was there to stop Kagome from committing homicide. Inuyasha recognized that scream as well, so he was on his feet in self-defense. The only reason Kikyou was on her feet was because she was tangled in Inuyasha. Once everyone's eyes landed on a pregnant, pissed off Kagome they all ran to her.

"Kagome!?"

* * *

Ah, well that is that. Please review and i will update faster!!! :DD Thank you for reading hope i didnt dissapoint...

Now, please review...love is in it for you...  
-Pulls out steak knife and starts chasing reviews around- No! Don't run! I'm just showing my appreciation!! Dont ruuuuuun!! -trips and accidently stabs own arm- Damn it...well...please review while I go and stop the bleeding. -gets up and startes walking away- Kougaaa...I did it again...


	3. Explanations

Ok, the first thing I have to say is...WHAT IN THE HELL!? Who in their sane mind would build a school in a series of CIRCLES!? Really!? And not like...circle by circle...and another circle. No...this is like. One circle is the 100's above that is the 200's, and EVERY LOCKER AND DOOR LOOKS ALIKE. So, there are like four doors that lead to the second floor (the 200's)..but this is the fun part! So, across the 100's, through another circle which is the main office, are the 500's below that (with another set of four stairs randomly strewn about) is the 300's. But! Another circle conects to a main circle (which is the main office) that looks excatly the same as the 500's and 100's but it's the 400'S! So, that circle has like a hidden hallway that leads to the 600's....who in the hell does that!? So on my first and second day i have been sprinting to make it in time because i get lost...But what makes me what to throtle the teachers is the fact that all of my teachrs seem to say, "I know you all get lost, but you can ask teachers in the hallway and they will direct you. Just . . . don't ask me because i'm new and will probably get you lost!" ...So that means...'fend for yourself because we have no idea where the fuck your suppose to go,' Stupid teachers... -.-

Well, enough of my pointless ranting about my pourly built school! On to the chapter that you have all been waiting for!! Well, after some pointless crap that you can skip if you feel the need to.

So, **Sugar0o... **MUHAHAHHAHAAHHHAHAHA! The faces! :DD They are..so...so...so...KAWAII!!!! -starts running around screaming about how kawaii the faces are- Oh my!!! :DD Well...i shall ease your fears...No, i really won't because it says it in this chapter!! So if i told you now it would spoil it!!! :DD I think i have just reduced to a four (Gasp! the same number as the randomly strewn stairs on each damn frustrating circle!) year old in the typnig sector... -.- I just pressed the Q instead of the G...please, someone tell me how i manage this!!! D:

Sooo... **LadyNica** i hate to have to tell you this, but when you said 'pregers' i jumped out of my chair and started screaming, rather loudly, "WORD! ITS A WORD! I LOVE WORD!!! WOOOOOORD!!" Yea, that means in 'insane Pain language' i'm stealing your word because it made me so happy i almost passed out. xD

Ah, my **Miko. **Haha, really? You should shorten it! That way no one will have to be put through the misery of cranking out 10+ letters. Ok i'm kidding by the way. ;P Thank you for reviewing it was very kind of YOU!! :S that 'S' was suppose to be a D...you see how i fell to a four year old!?!?!

See!? **MoonFlower77 **loves me...wait...if i read that right...shit..AHHHHH!! -sprints away from bomb- AHHHHH!!! OH MY GO-AAAAAAAD! -bomb explodes and Pain goes flying and lands on bum- Ow...aw! I feel the love!!! :DD I _FEEL_ IT!! xD haha, thank you for the bomb....it was so...so..it was bomb. xP Haha...well thank you for the review...and bomb. I must think of another gift to give you....Hmmmm.....

**Sesshy's Mate2012!!! **You really know how to get to me! -whipes tear from eye dramaticly- Swearing and amazing faces....oh, im so touched! You just so amazing, -starts bawling-

Yea...those are my awesome reviews who wrote more. Well, love you all! :DD So..here is my chapter to show my love.... xD

* * *

**chapter Three - Explanations**

"Yes it's me; do you have a problem with that? If you want I can leave and you can go back to happily sleeping!" Kagome snapped glaring at everyone.

"No!" Sango quickly defended, "No, were glad to see you Kagome! We have just been so exhausted this week,"

Kagome immediately calmed down, "Oh," tears welled in her eyes as she looked at a half asleep (or was it half dead?) Kikyou. Kagome started to fan her face to keep her tears at bay, "I'm so sorry guys, I was just so angry. I'm sorry to yell at you, I don't deserve to be your friend! I should just . . . just disappear!" A chocked sob tore through her throat.

Inuyasha, Miroku, and Shippou looked horrified. She had just gone from homicidal mad to . . . suicidal sad? What was her problem!? But, luckily, Sango and Kikyou knew what was going on, and they knew how to deal with it as well. Kikyou being a miko handled many pregnant women; their snappish attitude was to be expected. And Sango's mother was pregnant with Kohaku when she was still young, she was very young but she remembered her father running out of the house scared and her mothers insane raving on how, 'she wanted banana's and pork and she wanted it NOW!' Yep, the woman knew fairly well what was going on and how to handle it.

"No, no Kagome it's ok. How about you take a seat, we can talk." Sango said with a bright smile.

Kagome nodded her head while biting her thumb nail and keeping her eyes averted, she felt terrible for yelling at them.

Miroku and Sango helped Kagome to the ground; they made sure she was comfortable before they all took a spot around her. Sango was on her right and Miroku on her left, Shippou was in her lap and Inuyasha and Kikyou were in front of her.

They all waited for Kagome to calm down and tell them everything, it only took a few moments before a cheery smile was on her face. She took a deep breath and addressed her question to everyone.

"What do you want to know?"

Inuyasha spoke first, "What happened to you. We were fighting, then when everything was over you were just . . . gone. We looked for you for a long time, where did you go?"

Kagome's face went black, she was mad again. "Well, after all of you were distracted Naraku snuck up behind me and smashed something on the back of my head. I fell unconscious and he took me,"

Tears welled in Shippou's eyes this time, "So, this is our fault?" Shippou didn't wait for an answer before he latched himself around Kagome's neck and started crying and saying how sorry he was.

Kagome's anger vanished as she pulled Shippou from her neck and placed him on her lap; she smiled down at him and wiped the tears from his face. "It's not your fault, don't worry about it," Kagome reassured.

A smile broke out on Shippou's face as he hugged her pregnant stomach, "Thank you, Kagome."

Kagome chuckled and looked back at everyone; everyone was looking at her with warm eyes. Except Kikyou.

"What?" Kagome questioned.

Miroku was the one to speak everyone's thoughts, "You will make a wonderful mother, Lady Kagome."

Kagome smiled and rubbed her belly affectionately, "Thank you,"

Everyone went silent and just looked at Kagome's swelling stomach. Inuyasha was the one to break the silence, "So, what happened next?!"

Kagome looked up at him confused. "Wha . . . ? Oh yea! So, after he took me I was in this state of half awake half asleep. I was aware of everything that was going on around me but I had no strength. I was furious that he took me and that no one noticed me even being taken." Everyone looked immediately guilty, that made Kagome feel very bad. She quickly comforted them, "Don't worry, that didn't last long. Where was I? Oh yea, so I was furious, and I used that fury to attack Naraku. Before I had no power, but the anger just seemed to spur _something _in me and my powers were back full-force! Anyways, I used my purification powers to burn a hole through his chest, out of his furry he threw me. Did I mention before we were flying?" Everyone shook their heads 'no'. "Oh, well we were flying. So he threw me off what ever was flying so I would fall to my death. While I was falling you could say I woke up, because I started screaming bloody murder and attempted to grab anything that would slow my fall. I managed to grab a large tree branch; with how fast I fell it broke a few seconds after it saved me. Luckily it was fairly close to the ground, so I only got a sore butt."

Everyone stared in shock, Kikyou, strangely, was the one who spoke. "Yes, but how is it that you are pregnant?"

Everyone nodded vigorously backing up the question, Kagome smiled and nodded slowly.

"I wasn't finished with my story. So, after I was done complaining about how my butt hurt I started to walk. I was attempting to find you guys but I quickly found out I was hopelessly lost. I had to fend for myself for a few weeks; I fought a lot of youkai. So, I found a cave and took it up as my home for a while, it was very nice. While I was there someone found me, they offered me assistance because I helped them in the past. I took their offer, they brought me to their home and well, this led to that and that led to stuff and stuff led to _this_." Kagome pointed to her belly with a sheepish smile.

"Do you love him?" Sango asked after a while.

"Huh?"

"The father, do you love him?" Sango leaned in.

Kagome shook her head quickly, "No! I mean I respect him and stuff but I do _not _love him,"

Miroku looked confused, "Then why did you sleep with him Kagome?"

At that Kagome blushed prettily and turned her head, "Well, uhm. So, I was just a little drunk . . . not so drunk that I had no idea what I was doing but drunk enough to mess with my judgment. But, in the morning I didn't regret it. But, I left right away and set off to find you guys, I didn't know I was pregnant and neither did he, after a month of walking I realized I was, in fact pregnant. That's how this all came to be now," Kagome said with a grin.

"So . . ." Inuyasha drawled out, "Who's the father?"

Kagome froze then started to twiddle her thumbs, she looked off to the side not meeting his gaze.

At Kagome's silence Inuyasha continued. "Because I can't smell anyone on you. I only smell you, why? Who's the father?"

Kagome sighed and looked Inuyasha dead in the eyes, "That's because I basically put a spell on my unborn child with my miko powers."

Miroku was instantly curious, "What kind of spell, Lady Kagome?"

Everyone pinned curious eyes on the pregnant miko.

"Well, the spell conceals the scent of its father. When the child is born it will have its own original scent, so that's not a problem. But as of now, its fathers scent is mixing with my scent to create the child's scent. But the main problem is his father's youki. The child's youki will be almost identical to his fathers, so I'm hiding it. To demons, humans, miko's, to everyone he will simply seem like a human. The only way his youki can surface is if I release it, it is currently embedded in this ring." Kagome held out her right hand, it was a simple silver band with a clear stone in the middle, not a diamond though. As the group gazed at it they realized that her hand had been covered in her sleeve this whole time, that's why no one saw it. "But, don't be fooled, he will have all his strength, traits, powers, everything if his youki was present, it's just hidden." Kagome put her hand down and smiled brightly at her friends.

There was a silence for a while as everyone digested all this information. Once something clicked in Inuyasha's mind he jumped to his feet and pointed a clawed finger at Kagome, "YOU FUCKED A YOUKAI!? WAS IT KOUGA!? I SWEAR TO GOD IF IT WAS KOUGA I'LL RIP HIS HEAD OFF!"

"Will you shut up!? It's not Kouga! Calm down!" Kagome shouted back, she would have gotten up to yell in his face . . . but she couldn't.

Kikyou placed her hand on Inuyasha's arm and said his name softly. He calmed down immediately and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"So who _is_ the father?" Miroku questioned.

"I'm not telling you." Kagome snapped glaring at the monk.

_I swear to kami if Inuyasha or Miroku ask me one more damn time who the father is I'm going to rip out their tongues and shove them up their asses! _Kagome thought glaring back and forth at the monk and hanyou.

"What kind of youkai is it, Kagome!? Is it a kitsune!?" Shippou shouted eagerly.

Kagome was still in a snappish mood, she just wanted to sleep! So her response came out much harsher then she intended. "Uhm, I'll tell you another time. Now, good night." Kagome grabbed someone's sleeping bag (probably Sango's) and lay down.

Shippou nodded sadly and crawled into Kagome's arms. She gladly embraced him and waited from him to get comfortable, he smiled at having his 'mother' back. Miroku got into his original spot against a tree; Sango found another sleeping bag (Shippou's) and crawled in, squirming a bit before sighing in contentment. After a few moments of silence Inuyasha and Kikyou also decided it was time to sleep. Inuyasha wrapped his arms around his mate's waist and jumped into a tree, waiting for Kikyou to get comfortable before closing his eyes in bliss.

Sango realized she couldn't get to sleep unless this question was answered. Sitting up she looked at Kagome and blurted out her question.

"When's the baby due?"

"Two months," Came Kagome's muffled reply.

With a content sight Sango lie down and fell asleep.

* * *

So, my love to you all! :DD

You know what is so unfair...my brother got a cool shirt and i....wel i didnt. Mourn for me!! DD': MOUUUUUUURN!!!!

-clears throat- Well, sorry about that. Oh! And did you know my mom makes the best Carrot Cake ever...yea....yum. xD

Please review....i would love it if you did!!! o.0 --Love right there....kinda....whatever review.

I want some wolf meat....do NOT take that the wrong way!!!

Kouga: Too late! Here comes Mini wolf! He's just as wild as me!!!

...Damn him and his dirty mind.... -.-

Kouga: :DD


	4. What The Hell Do You Need To Tell Us?

Gomen Gomen Gomen!!!!!! D: Im so sorry it took me so long to update!!!! Just, so much work...and...ugh i hate relationships. . . . No, i dont hate relationships, i hate guys. They send off mixed fucking signals and just expect everything to be AY-FUCKING-OKAY!! Well, IT AINT! Damn bastards. ._. Terribly sorry for that outburst, I mean...when I get mad, I swear . . . more then usual. But hey! What else would you expect from ya wonderful author, Pain!? :D [Cocky much?! I think so!!! xD] Hehehe.

Well, I shall happily give you the next Chapter of 'Bound Together By a Pup' . . . after my wonderful review response to the like . . . three people who I feel need responses to.

**Sugar0o: **Feel special your the first one. Lol. You dance was, oh me oh my it was awesome. Wish I could dance like that. -attempts to dance and fails misserably- lol. xP When I read your comment about Kagome getting mad at Inuyasha for liking the dirt more then her i laughed, it was awesome. And YAYA!! Spideys [Ok, he deserves a nickname much more. . . un-awesome then 'Spidey' because 'Spidey' reminds me of Spider Man and lets be honest, Spider Man kicks major ass!] not the father!! . . . or so we think . . . MUHAHHAHHHAAAA!!! :3 Aint i sumtn? :P

**Sesshy's Mate2012: **Muhaha! Why thank you!!! :3 Oh, by the way, the more you review and swear (im such a strange girl) i shall always reply!! Theres just something about insane swearing that makes me happy. . . im so twisted its rediculous. xP

**Tsukiyomi No Miko**: Well, I decided to be an awesome author [theres that cocky Pain again! :D . . . is it just me or did that sound wrong on SO many levals . . . ?] and give you a little hint on the other chapters. Nothing that will make you all . . . "DAMN YOU PAIN!!!' but will make you all like... "No way...!! :D" Yea, that one. Anyhoo . . . . Kagome's unborn child . . . who wants to know all about hi-i mean . . . it. Yea . . . it. Hehe. :3 Pain is sneeky!!! :D

**MoonFlower77: **I is great!! :D So far, lol. Well, thank you so much for the comment. I am glad you enjoyed it!! :D So, i was thinking....what was i thinking? I dont really know, i just felt like typing. And If I feel like typing . . . why dont I just type the new chapters on my three stories that I have neglected for FAR to long. . . . Jeez I feel like such a bad author!!! D: -runs off to cry in a corner-

So -sniff- here is the -sniff- new chapter of 'Bound -sniff- Together by a Pup' -sniff- enjoy!!

* * *

**Chapter Four - What The Hell Do You Need To Tell Us!?**

_-One month later-_

"Inuyasha! You baka! How dare you!?" Sango called out grasping her weapon in her right hand and glaring at the hanyou who had _dare _made her best friend cry.

Kagome sat on the ground Indian style bawling her eyes out while she squeezed the life out of Shippou. Unintelligible wails came out of Kagome that sounded strangely like, 'My baby! Shippouuuuuuuu!'

Sango didn't really know what was going on. One moment she was gathering firewood with Kikyou and Miroku and the next Kagome was on the ground bawling her eyes out while Inuyasha looked horrified and Shippou looked suffocated . . . because of Kagome. Immediately Sango had gone to Kagome and asked what was wrong while Miroku and Kikyou set the firewood down and waited for the show to begin. Obviously, because of Kagome's unintelligible wails Sango didn't get any information out of her. So she turned to Inuyasha.

"What did you do!?" Sango screamed at Inuyasha.

"Nothing damn it!" Inuyasha yelled back wanting all the damn NOISE to STOP!

Kagome just started to cry harder as Shippou (who somehow managed to get out of Kagome's death grip) tried to comfort her.

"What did you do!?" Sango screamed again making the hanyou wince.

"Nothing! Shippou tried to take my ramen when I hit him over the head! Next thing I know I'm face first in the ground with Kagome crying her eyes out! What the hell is wrong with her!?"

". . ."

Sango just stared at Inuyasha for a minuet before she seemed to explode. "YOU IDIOT! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE WE TOLD YOU TO LEAVE SHIPPOU ALONE WHILE KAGOME'S PREGNANT!? YOU KNOW SHE FREAKS OUT WHEN HE GETS HURT SO WHY THE HELL DID YOU HIT HIM!? AGHH!"

Sango dropped her weapon and walked over to Kagome with a smile on her face. She kneeled in front of her and took Shippou from her arms. Immediately Kagome stopped crying and instead settled for sniffling with watery eyes. Why Kagome stopped crying when Shippou was taken away is a mystery, everyone thought she would cry harder.

"Kagome," Sango called softly.

"Uh-huh," Kagome said after another sniff.

"Shippou's fine. Aren't you Shippou?" Sango smiled down at Shippou.

Shippou beamed and nodded happily, "Uh-huh! I'm fine Kagome!"

Kagome gave him a slightly skeptical look before she gently pried him from Sango's arms. Kagome held him lightly against her chest, rocking him gently. Kagome smiled when Shippou let a comforting growl vibrate in his tiny chest, he nuzzled his cheek against Kagome's neck as a show of affection.

Sango watched for a while before she went to sit next to Miroku and Kikyou. Both were resting against a tree with a small smile on their faces. Kikyou really had warmed up being around the little group. But really, who wouldn't?

While everyone was engrossed in watching mother and 'son' connect Miroku froze.

"Inuyasha," Miroku called softly.

Inuyasha stared at Kagome for another second before slowly turning his gaze to Miroku. "What is it?"

"Do you . . . do you sense that?" Miroku said glancing around nervously.

Everyone froze. Scanning the area for anything at all that may be a threat. Faintly everyone could sense an aura, it wasn't necessarily bad. But it wasn't good either.

Kagome let out a frightened whimper when she too sensed the aura. Her grip on Shippou tightened as she scotched her large body back until she was resting in between Sango and Miroku. Sango placed a comforting hand on her shoulder while Miroku stood and faced the tree line, where the aura was coming from.

Everyone waited on baited breath for the possible threat to emerge. Everyone was protective of the little miko, even more so now that she was with child. Because the child had no father and Kagome no permanent protector, (because Kagome still won't tell them who the father is, so it's as if there is no father) they took up that role . . . although they were all her protector before this. But now that she was with child . . . _hanyou _child to be specific, it made Kagome vulnerable.

Not seconds later did the threat emerge. As soon as it, or she, stepped through the tree line growls of anger and warning came from Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara and (strangely but amazingly) Sango. A whimper of fear came from Kagome, but laced in that whimper was the underlying threat of death.

The woman held up her hands and let a smile creep across her face. It wasn't bad in any way, no it was rather warm. But still no one trusted it, no one but Kagome. Kagome, following her instincts, stopped her whimpering and placed Shippou gently on the ground. Bending over (which was a task in itself) Kagome kissed Shippou's forehead then struggled to her feet.

By the time she was on her feet she was panting in exertion, bringing all attention to her. Kagome smiled sheepishly to them and then started walking forward, towards the woman.

The woman was beautiful. Grass green hair fell to her waist; the tips were stained forest green. Bangs dropped just above her eyes; those as well were forest green. She was tall, about as tall as Inuyasha if not taller. Her skin was pale, but her crimson lips and emerald eyes were bright. She had pointed ears and her hands held razor sharp claws at the end. They didn't really know what type of youkai she was. But her being a youkai was obvious.

Inuyasha growled in warning to Kagome, telling her not to get any closer. All she did was give him a soft smile before stepping past him and standing in front of the woman with her hands lying protectively over her bulging stomach.

"Why are you here?" Kagome asked softly but forcefully.

The woman smiled softly at Kagome before locking her gaze on Kagome's stomach, the soft smile changed to a grin. When she raised her eyes to Kagome, Kagome felt safe. This youkai was not one to harm.

"I am here to deliver news." The woman said softly looking at every occupant in the eye.

"Then give us the news and get the hell out of here!" Inuyasha shouted forcefully before wrapping a protective arm around Kikyou's small waist.

Miroku and Sango moved to stand next to Inuyasha, who was behind Kagome. They trusted her, but if need be they would attack, and attack fast. Kirara and Shippou were on Sango's shoulders, both slightly nervous.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a glare that screamed 'Shut up before I hurt you!' and to that Inuyasha happily complied, turning his face so it was pressed into Kikyou's cold neck.

"Ah, I will. But first I must at least give you my name." The youkai woman said with a small wave of her hand.

"Ok," Sango said warily keeping her eyes on the youkai woman. She didn't trust her, but at the same time she did. This woman was sending off _weird _vibes . . . gave Sango the creeps!

The youkai gave a respectful bow before straightening and looking at Kagome with another warm smile, "My name is, Moriko and I am an elemental."

Kagome bowed back as far as possible, so it ended up with basically Kagome nodding her head. The youkai smiled at Kagome before she looked at Sango who glared in return.

"Slayer, I know of your protective nature of this miko. I know you think of her like your sister, and I know that as of now you're uncomfortable with her so close to me."

Sango stared at her for a moment before giving a tight nod. The youkai woman grinned in return, showing off a row of sharp pointy teeth.

"Because you are not comfortable with this I will propose something to you."

Sango was about to reply but Miroku cut her off.

"Ok, what would that be?"

"What I must tell your miko will not be . . . the most . . . pleasant," Moriko seemed to struggle for words. "So, I will ask you all to sit. Because of your slayers affection and protective nature over the miko she may stay by her side. I will sit across in-between the monk and hanyou; this way if I would ever attempt something the hanyou can stop me." Moriko nodded to the small fire that was in the middle of the camp.

Everyone complied silently and hesitantly, all but Kagome. She almost skipped over to the fire, using Sango's strong grasp to lower herself gently to the ground.

"Oh kami what I wouldn't do for a chair right now," Kagome groaned.

Sango, once satisfied that Kagome was comfortable, had plopped down next to her and scooted in close. Miroku and Inuyasha both took a spot next to the strange youkai, keeping her always in the corner of their eye. Shippou went to Kagome's lap while Kirara went to Sango's. Kikyou leaned in close to Inuyasha, resting most of her body weight on his side.

The group went silent for a while, waiting for Moriko to speak. When she said nothing Inuyasha snapped,

"What the hell do you need to tell us!?"

Miroku let out an exasperated sigh, "Have patience, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha sent Miroku a withering glare, "Well she goes on about all this then just sits there! Give us your fucking message or get the hell out!"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome snapped, appalled at his (normal) language.

Shippou sighed and rubbed his temples, "What a baka,"

"Why you lit–" Inuyasha was cut off by Kagome's shrill voice screaming at him to shut the _hell up_! When he complied and whimpered, again, into Kikyou's cold neck did Moriko speak.

"Kagome, as you are obviously aware you are pregnant," At that everyone gave her a glare that said oh so clearly 'DUH!' Moriko smiled and let out a soft chuckle before getting serious. "Kagome, what I am about to tell you will be . . . difficult to hear. But, it is very important,"

Kagome nodded in understanding. The anxiety was very overwhelming and annoying, she made a promise that as soon as she heard the 'unpleasant news' she would lye down and take a nice long nap.

"Can you please hurry up, I don't think the stress is good for Kagome," Sango said softly, warming up to the youkai.

"Yes, no problem . . . Kagome," Moriko said leaning in slightly.

"Yes," Kagome said cautiously.

"If you have that child now you're going to die in birth."

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie!!!! xD Just needed to make you lok forward to SOMETHING. Lol, well...please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will upload!!

So . . . You all want a priview of the next chapter? I think so! :D

**Chapter Five: I Have To Become a What!?**

"Please," Sango spoke with tears in her eyes, "Please, tell us how to help Kagome. Tell us there is a way to save her! We just got her back, you can't . . . you can't tell us she's going to die now!"

--

Hehe! Sound fun?! I would think so!! :D  
Got any questions? No, yes? Whatever, just ask em' and i'll gladly answer. :p

OH! And I need your help!! Im thinking about renaming this story, but I dont know what to name it . . . if you have any ideas, I would LOVE to hear them! ^.^ Just include them in you review. Thank ya!!! :D

Please review my lovlies!!! :D


	5. I Have To Become a What?

Its been _far _too long since I have updated on this story. Im terribly sorry for you, an me because im afraid a mob will come after me. Ah!

Well, just because i've taken SO long I'm not reviewing to anyone in THIS chapter. In the next ones, yes. Yes i shall reply. But in this . . . nope! Sorry. I will give my thanks thought....at the bottom. For now, just reaaaad and review. Thank you in advance for all those WONDERFUL people who review, cookies for you!

* * *

**Chapter Five - I Have To Become a What!?**

Silence.

That was the only thing anyone could register in their shocked minds. No one could believe that their dear Kagome, the one they had just gotten back only months ago . . . was going to _die._

Kagome was shocked more then anyone. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was open just slightly, she didn't blink but just stared at the demoness in front of her. Her hand was frozen on her bulging stomach, the other curled in the grass beneath her. Kagome was completely frozen.

Everyone else was almost the same, only Inuyasha had rage and concern building up in him like no other. Inuyasha was about to open his mouth to scream, but their fiery little miko beat him to it.

"WHAT!?"

Moriko nodded her head and opened her mouth to explain further, but again Kagome spoke first.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME I'M ABOUT TO _DIE_!? IM GOING TO FREAKING DIE WHEN I HAVE THIS KID!?" Kagome's face was slowly gaining color in her rage.

Moriko again nodded and opened her mouth to explain, this time she was able to speak. "Kagome, calm down."

"CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!?! YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN WHEN NOT TWO MINUETS AGO YOU TOLD ME I WAS GOING TO DIE!?" Kagome screamed.

Moriko sighed heavily but smiled; if they would let her speak she would actually be able to tell them her _solution_ to this problem. Again Moriko opened her mouth to speak, to explain, but once _again _she was interrupted. Although not by Kagome.

"Please," Sango spoke with tears in her eyes, "Please, tell us how to help Kagome. Tell us there is a way to save her! We just got her back, you can't . . . you can't tell us she's going to die now!"

Kagome's anger vanished in a second, hearing her friends pleading voice brought her back to a rational level. Everyone else calmed down or came back to reality once hearing Sango's cracking voice.

"We just got her back, she can't leave again!" Shippou cried fisting his tiny paws in Kagome's kimono.

Kagome smiled down at him gently before pulling him to sit on top of her stomach, he happily latched himself onto her neck and sobbed quietly.

Kagome stroked his fire read hair gently before pulling him from her neck and kissing his forehead. He sniffed and looked up at her with his teary eyes. With the back of his paw he wiped the remaining tears from his eyes. Kagome smiled down at him before wrapping him in her arms and looking at Moriko.

"Please, can you tell me if there is a way for me to . . . _not _die?" Kagome said in a rather soft voice.

Moriko grinned hugely, "That is what I was going to do, but I kept getting interrupted,"

Inuyasha finally spoke up, "Well you can't just come in here and say 'your going to die' then expect everything to be fine! Who the fuck do you think you are!?"

"Inuyasha, please do us a favor and shut up. We would like to all hear how we can save Kagome-sama," Miroku said giving the hanyou a withering glare.

Inuyasha's only response was to glare at the monk and growl lowly in his chest. Kikyou who was sitting – more like leaning – near Inuyasha was the only one who really felt it, so she placed a hand on his shoulder, causing him to calm down significantly.

"Please, do continue Moriko-sama," Miroku nodded to the elemental.

Moriko smiled and nodded back, "Gladly. So, you all want to know how to save Kagome, do you not?"

"Well what the hell question is that!? No fuck we want to know how to save Kagome! So stop your damn riddles and give us the damn answer!" Inuyasha yelled balling his hands into fists.

Kikyou was the one to speak, "She is not speaking in riddles, Inuyasha,"

Inuyasha turned his heated glare to his mate, who returned it with a face void of all emotion.

"Whatever just get on with the point!" Inuyasha shouted once his mate lowered her gaze.

Moriko laughed lightly at the hanyou's antics, looking back at Kagome Moriko cleared her throat. "You know you will die when you have this child. This is because this child is a full-blooded youkai and you are merely a human,"

"WAIT!" Kagome shouted making Inuyasha and Shippou wince, which she didn't notice. "Did you just say this child is a _full-blooded youkai_!?"

Moriko gave a curt nod, "That I did."

"But, shouldn't it be a _hanyou?! _You know, half _human _and half _youkai._?" Kagome said glaring at the elemental demoness is front of her.

"Please, let me explain." Moriko said softly, "This has only happened a few times, three if I'm correct. When a powerful demon and a spiritually powerful human mate and conceive a child, the child holds so much power that it changes into a full blooded demon. We do not know why this happens, only that when it does you must watch the child carefully. They hold much power, and if they fall into the hands of the wrong person, demon or human, disaster could strike.

"Your child Kagome . . . will be very strong. For you and your mate are both incredibly powerful, more so then I thought. Anyways, because youkai children are much stronger and slightly larger then human children the birthing would be fatal. Even if it was a hanyou the birthing would be life-threatening, therefore the only ones who can birth youkai children are youkai females."

Kagome looked at Moriko with tears in her eyes, "So . . . what you're saying, is that . . . I can't do anything for my child? That I have to die?"

"No!" Moriko said urgently. "What I'm saying is that you need to be youkai,"

"Please, be more specific. We don't understand," Sango spoke quietly, clearly confused.

"Oh, pardon me. Well, what I'm saying as that Kagome needs to turn into a youkai,"

"I realize that but you know . . . HOW ARE WE SUPPOSE TO DO THAT!?" Kagome shouted, panting in exertion.

"Kagome!" Sango called out, placing a hand on Kagome's arm. "Calm down! Let her explain!"

Kagome nodded her head and gestured for the youkai in front of her to continue. Moriko did so happily.

"I can do it, turn you youkai I mean. But I will need help from all of your friends," Moriko looked into the eyes of everyone, confirming their acceptance.

"We'll do anything for her." Sango spoke up quickly.

"Good." Moriko said with a serious expression on her face. With the blink of their eyes her face went to serious to void of all emotion, something that only Kikyou and Sesshomaru had ever mastered. Moriko turned her head to look at Miroku and then Kikyou.

"Monk and Miko, I will need your combined spiritual powers," When they both nodded their head in agreement she moved onto everyone else. "Slayer, a lock of you hair, from scalp to tip would be best. Hanyou, that from you as well,"

Both Sango and Inuyasha nodded their heads and cut off strands of hair, Inuyasha with his claws and Sango with a sharp knife she kept hidden in her clothing.

"Kit, you have the most important job," Moriko looked at the Kit who beamed back up at her.

"I need your blood, not a lot, but enough to cover your paw would do nicely,"

Shippou nodded his head vigorously while Kagome paled and pulled Shippou closer to her chest.

"Why do you need Shippou's blood?" Kagome asked swallowing the lump in her throat.

Moriko's cold face changed into one of warmth, with a smile to complete it. "Because, Kagome. I'm turning you into a youkai, I need full youkai blood. And before you ask . . . No, Inuyasha can not do it, he is only half demon. And unless you want to spend the rest of your life running around in a cat form, Kirara can't do it either."

Kagome hesitantly nodded her head before placing Shippou on the ground, swallowing hard she nodded her head to the kit.

Kagome watched, horrified, as Shippou sliced a cut on his arm. He rubbed his paw all around it and covered it thickly with his blood, Kagome was proud of him. He didn't even flinch.

"Now, Kagome," Moriko said calmly, "I want you to lie down, on your back if you don't mind. This will be extremely uncomfortable."

* * *

-giggle- I hope you enjoyed that!! It was REALLY fun to write, but the next chapter is more...she changes! Preview anyone? Yes...no? Hmm, imma go with....

No.

Yea, thats right. I went with no. Now you all have to deal with your author. Oh, also. ..I give my thanks to: MoonFlower77 [she is an awesome reviewer!! Lerv you! -gives freashly baked cookies- yurhm.], r0o [She is awesome...with her awesome faces and reviews. Awesome. -also gives freshly baked cookies-], Sesshy's Mate2012 [Haha, her freak out in that last review was pretty damn cool. -gives freshly baked cookies as well-]

Awh, the hell with it.

**Preview of Chapter Six- More then Kitsune? How?!  
**Moriko's smile was then whipped off her face and replaced with a smirk. "But besides a kitsune, you also seem to be something else."  
Kagome looked up at the elemental confused as all hell, "Uhm . . . what?"  
"You're not only Kitsune, you're Inu as well." Moriko said while examining Kagome's form carefully.

Hehe, hope you liked that! So, please do Pain a favor and load this story up with love and reviews! Thanks! ^^

'Til next time! -waves-


	6. More Then Kitsune? How?

Oh my! I'm so sorry that took SO long to update…ya'll must just hate me! I'm soooooo sorry! Please, I give you this chapter as a sorry….i'm terrible sorry! D: -cries a bit-

But, I have a little replying to do!! They will be short because it took me so long to write this. Again, I'm terribly sorry. –bows-

**Forbidden-Hanyou****: **Haha, well! Thank you for the review! ^.^ I like to read your reviews! :D And why are you begging? :P I will update, I will NEVER abandon…this…story! I love writing it so much! :D

**Sugar0o: **-screams- AH! Jeez…I realize that you want more . . . but the pounce…!? Oh who am I kidding, thank youuuuuuuu! –hug- I don't mind the pounce! It was entertaining! xD And you . . . luckily . . . got your wish! I made Kagome all…foxie! Haha!! I'm so funny!!! xD But, yes, she is part fox, half fox and half inu…I mean…erm…yea…thanks for the review! –laughs nervously before running away- Please review again!!

**Sesshy's Mate2012: **Yes, you are funny. xD Well you know, -clears throat- Us authors love to make our readers on the edge of their seats. It's one of the many things that bring us great joy. And it keeps you wanting more . . . I wonder if it will do that in this chapter . . . ? Hmmm, guess we'll have to find out! xD Thanks again for the review!!! xD

So, that was my little response to your reviews!! xD Again, thank you all for reviewing and I hope that you review again for this chapter . . . that would be great. :D So, now I give you . . . **Bound Together By a Pup** (I _really _need a new title for this…anyone got anything in mind? Please tell me if you do! :D) – Chapter Six.

* * *

**Chapter Six- More then Kitsune? How?!**

Kagome did as obeyed. Gently she laid her heavy body down onto the ground, sighing in contentment as Sango placed her balled up sweatshirt behind her head. Kagome closed her eyes and instead chose to listen to the instructions Moriko was giving.

"Slayer and hanyou take the locks of your hair and tie it securely around Kagome's wrist."

Sango and Inuyasha nodded their heads in affirmation and walked to Kagome. Inuyasha took her right hand and Sango took her left, at the same moment the two tied their hair around Kagome's wrist before gently placing her hands on the ground once again.

Moriko nodded her approval, "Well done. Kitsune," Moriko called out to Shippou.

"Hai," Shippou responded puffing his chest out in pride.

"Take you blood covered paw and place it on her chest. Smear it around until it covers the expanse of where her heart is,"

Shippou smiled and walked over to Kagome, moving the kimono only slightly he started to rub his paw around it. Kagome shivered at the cool liquid but other then that kept still. Once satisfied that he had spread it evenly Shippou returned to his place on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Everyone waited for Moriko's next instruction, but the elemental only stood there with a small smile on her face.

Kagome was slowly relaxing, but not on her own. Something was causing her to be utterly calm, making her want to fall asleep, but at the same time completely awake. She had to admit, she didn't mind. So far throughout her pregnancy, she had walked for month's non stop. Then when she finally got back to her friends she was always stressed out. With Inuyasha fighting with Shippou, Shippou clinging to her, Miroku and Sango's drama, and cold hearted bitches that go by the name of Kikyou sending her seething glares every once and a while. Yes, pregnancy for Kagome had been a _dream. _So, this tranquil calm was something she happily embraced.

"Kikyou, Miroku, now is your turn." Moriko said turning to the two holy people with a small smile.

"What do we have to do Moriko-sama?" Miroku asked with a smile of his own.

"I want each of you to grab her hands, Kikyou the right and Miroku the left." Moriko said walking to stand up by Kagome's head.

Miroku and Kikyou both walked to Kagome and kneeled at her side. Both grabbed the respective hand and locked it firmly with their own. They watched as Moriko kneeled by Kagome's head and placed one hand on her forehead and the other on her shoulder.

"I want you two to pray, think about the happiest things in your life. Think of the things that give you the most emotion, and pray for them. Do that now," Moriko instructed while letting her eyes flutter closed.

Miroku and Kikyou did as told, thinking about the event in their lives that brought forth the most emotion. Happy, sad, angry, every emotion was welcome. And every emotion came out.

Moriko breathed in deep, and when she could smell the holy powers of Miroku and Kikyou she started her chant, started the chant that would turn Kagome youkai.

"_The hairs of those that care as family._

_The blood of that whom feels strongly._

_Emotions of the holy to keep thy humanity._

_Fate is sealed, the future awaits._

_Things thy does not know shall come to pass._

_Another to come, strong and fierce._

_Alike thy father alike thy mother._

_Love like no other will bless thy hearts._

_You change into another."_

A bright light erupted from Kagome's body. Along with that light a scream of pure agony ripped its way through Kagome's once relaxed throat. Miroku and Kikyou had been thrown back by force of the light, leaving only Moriko and Kagome.

After a moment the light died, as did Kagome's scream. Immediately her friends rushed to her side, wanting to see how Kagome was. When they looked at her face they all gasped in shock.

Kagome was no longer . . . human. That was to be expected, seeing as that was the point in all of this. But it was still a shock, a big one at that.

Kagome still looked the same, porcelain skin and the same facial structure. Only, her skin was smoother and slightly tanner. Her once blue eyes were now a mix between orange and gold with small flecks of green. Her black hair had grown to her waist, still midnight black but with an unnatural orange sheen when hit with light. Her dainty fingers were tipped with razor claws, the kind that could tear through bone as if it was rice paper. Jutting out from in-between plump lips was a tiny fang. Most likely a matching one was still hidden behind those same lips.

No one could really tell what kind of youkai she was; they would expect her to be kitsune. But, something about her appearance wasn't kitsune. It was more . . . canine.

"Kagome," Inuyasha whispered with concern showing in his eyes.

Instead of a 'Kagome like response', or one that consisted of Kagome's light voice telling them she was perfectly fine, the group was greeted with a loud groan and a brash, "What the fuck did you do to me?"

Moriko just chuckled and stood, indicating for Kagome to do the same, which again was met with a un-Kagome like response.

"Yea, because a severely pregnant me can get up from lying down with absolutely nothing to grab onto."

Sango held out her hand immediately and Kagome happily grabbed it, with a grunt and whine of discomfort Kagome was lifted to her feet. Kagome turned her gaze to the woman, who initiated the transition, wanting answers.

"You have some explaining to do, so I suggest you start talking." Kagome hissed out.

Moriko smile and nodded her head, "As you are obviously aware you have turned youkai. Just to answer all your questions now I will tell you everything I _can. _I have a feeling you want to know why I needed those things from your friends"

Kagome nodded her head and looked at her friends. "That would be nice,"

"By taking those things I have given you something of theirs, a quality that is their strongest." Moriko turned her gaze to Sango, who was still standing next to Kagome. "The slayer, as I have stated many times before, loves you as her kin. You are what keeps her spark alive, yes the monk loves her and she him, but he will never understand her like you. Her lock of hair was filled with love. From taking that simple lock you have her love, and her fierce determination and strength."

Kagome and Sango locked gazes, sharing watery smiles. "Does Sango still have those qualities?" Kagome asked with slight fear.

Moriko nodded her head once, "Of course. I have not _taken _that quality from her, only shared it with you."

Moriko then turned to Inuyasha, "The hanyou, who in the past you have grown to love. Now he is like a brother, and you're his sister. He also loves you, and just like Miroku and Sango, he has the love of his life, but she will never understand him like you do. No matter the amount of years they are together. From him you have his strength and strong will."

Kagome smiled warmly at Inuyasha, and he gladly returned the smile while taking hold of his mates' hand.

"The monk and priestess, Kagome, they gave you something important. They gave you humanity. If not for these two by the time the ritual was complete you would have gone into a killing spree, killing anything and one in sight. They also let you keep your miko powers, giving you part of theirs."

Kagome gave a bright smile to the monk and priestess, only one returned it happily though.

Moriko turned to look at the kit that was at Kagome's feet. "This kit, Kagome . . . he loves you, more then he loves anyone else. You are his mother; you are his protector and friend. No one can give you love like he does, besides your unborn child that is. With his blood I have turned you youkai, you are kitsune."

Kagome smiled happily while looking down at the kit who grinned up at her. Kagome opened her mouth to speak but Moriko beat her to it.

"With Shippou's blood he also gave you basic instincts, you will live your life normal, just as a youkai. Everything you should know, you do know." Moriko's smile was then whipped off her face and replaced with a smirk. "But besides a kitsune, you also seem to be something else."

Kagome looked up at the elemental confused, "Uhm . . . what?"

"You're not only Kitsune, you're Inu as well." Moriko said while examining Kagome's form carefully.

"W-what? Does that mean Inuyasha turned me Inu?" Kagome questioned sliding her gaze to the hanyou in question.

"No, no this is different." Moriko grinned suddenly and snapper her fingers in realization. "I see,"

"You see what? What do you 'see!?'" Kagome said frantically.

"I know why you are Inu as well," Moriko said grinning with her eyes shining.

Miroku smiled softly, knowing that if the youkai didn't get to the point soon Kagome would happily purify her to dust. "That's wonderful, would you mind sharing that information with us Moriko-sama?"

Moriko smiled down at Kagome's unborn son before looking Kagome in the eye, "The father,"

Kagome blinked owlishly, "T-the father did this? _He _did this?" Kagome asked placing her hand over her stomach.

Moriko nodded, "That he did, you're wearing a kimono from him, are you not?" Moriko said wile raising one eyebrow.

Kagome stuttered for as second before nodding her head slowly.

"That is the reason," Moriko said as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Yea . . . but _why?" _Kagome asked slumping her shoulders in exhaustion.

Moriko smirked before walking to the edge of the forest, "That is something you will find out in the future." With a smirk Moriko walked into the trees and out of sight. "Good luck, Kagome."

* * *

Thank you for reading! :D I hope you enjoyed! I sure as heck enjoyed writing, and I hope to update faster in the future . . . and your reviews would be great motivation –wink wink- Well! Anyways, because you all deserve it….here is a torturous preview of the next chapter.

**Preview of Chapter Seven-I Can't Wait to Meet You! Scratch That, I Can! Ow!  
**Kagome put the book down and laughed lightly, "I think I have you're father to thank. If not for him, I wouldn't get to meet you! So . . . thank you Sessho-"  
Kagome's thank you was interrupted as a contraction hit her full force.

There ya go! And If I do say so myself, that is one awesome title! xD Well, once again…thank you and please review!!

Till next time! –waves-


	7. I Can’t Wait to Meet You! Scratch That!

Uhm … sorry? I really am though! I have just been so busy! I have school and speech and now a play and … and … I'M SORRY!! I would say, 'I hope this chapter makes up for my absence!' But … it' really short … and it's a bit of a cliffy. Alright, a LOT of a cliffy. Sorry! Just … enjoy it while you can…?

RESPONSES! To my lovelies! xD

**MoonFlower77**: Awh, its no big deal! Everyone is busy! :D I don't mind that you haven't reviewed on Chapter 5. :D But, here's chapter 7 for you if you wanna review on THAT! And it would be awesome if you diiiiiid! AHA! Well … I hope you like this chapter and don't hate me because it's so short! Ahaha … my love to you? –gives you small bomb and then runs away- LOVE!

**r0o**: When you see father? Uhm, alone with his own thoughts … in the next 5 chapters? And when will you SEE him in the story … uhm … same thing, next 5 chapters. ^.^ And they will kinda be small little things … But he will be major later on. Aha … THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW! Pain loved it!! :D

Only two? Oh … well. I guess only two! So, now that I got that out of the way … I shall give you the chapter I have not posted in a while … -giggles nervously- So, here is **Bound Together by A Pup **(I SERIOUSLY need another title for this, any ideas? ANYONE!? Anyone at all!? PLEASE!?) Chapter Seven.

* * *

**Chapter Seven - I Can't Wait to Meet You! Scratch That, I Can! Ow!**

Being youkai was much better then being human . . . in Kagome's opinion. But she did have good reasons.

Reason number one: She was stronger. Carrying around _his_ pup was easier, true it still gave her killer back aches and her feet were still swelled up like blimps, but it was easier. She was able to walk longer then before without becoming mega-bitch at the end of the day. Also she was able to carry Shippou, she was able to before but that extra weight did horrors to her already aching back. At least now he felt light as a feather.

Reason number two: She was more energetic. It's not like Kagome wasn't energetic before, but now she was _really _energetic. She was more . . . Kagome, as strange as that might sound. She was now able to walk much further and faster then before and not collapse into a weeping mess of a pregnant woman. Inuyasha's pace had slowed considerably since Kagome's arrival as a pregnant human miko, but now that she was youkai . . . well, he walked faster. Since Kagome was indeed still pregnant and would snap at anything and anyone he walked slower, but it was faster then before.

Reason number three: She was smarter. It's not like she wasn't smart to begin with, no Kagome was actually the smartest in her little group of friends. But that was book smart, the kind of smart that didn't really exist in many females or any human who wasn't royalty in this era. But when it came to survival, fighting, ect. Kagome was dumb as a doornail. But now, like Moriko had said, Shippou's blood had given her everything she needed to know. Living in the wilderness was like second nature to her, her instincts guiding her when needed. So far she didn't know if she could fight, that was something she would probably learn when she was able to get up . . . by herself. But she definitely was smarter, something that came in handy.

Reason number four: The perks. 'The perks' clarified is basically all the little things that come with being youkai. Like the smells, being a kitsune-inu mix Kagome's nose was superb. Better then Shippou, Inuyasha, and Kirara combined. She was able to scent things hours before Inuyasha, and that was something to be proud of. But besides that Kagome was able to smell things that if she turned human again she would miss terrible. Like the smell of Shippou, dew kissed grass with that unique smell of bark. A strange smell but one that comforted Kagome like no one else could.

Yes, being a youkai was wondrous. But being youkai did _nothing _against the pains of labor. _Nothing._

_-One month later-_

"…But when Little Red Riding Hood noticed some lovely flowers in the woods, she forgot her promise to her mother. She picked a few, watched the butterflies flit about for awhile, listened to the frogs croaking and then picked a few more."

Kagome was sitting on her sleeping bag with a book propped on her balloon of a stomach. With one hand she held the book and with the other she rubbed her belly soothingly.

Kagome was all alone; everyone was off doing camp chores. Well, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were off doing camp related chores while Inuyasha and Kikyou were probably just having sex in the bushes. Now that was a disturbing thought, a dead miko and a hanyou . . . lets just stop that train of thought now shall we? Kagome was going to bask in this peace and quiet for as long as possible, and that did not need to be disturbed with thoughts of Kikyou and Inuyasha having sex.

In the whole month since Kagome had turned youkai she had not had a speck of time alone, she didn't know why . . . but it was frustrating. At every waking moment _someone _was by her side. When it was Shippou and Sango she didn't mind as much. But Miroku would only talk about her one night stand with the mystery demon and Inuyasha would only yell and scream about _who _the father was. Plus Kikyou was usually with him and she only seemed to glare at Kagome. But a girl does want her alone time.

Now that she had it she would bask in it for as long as possible.

Almost as soon as everyone left camp Kagome's pup had started kicking softly, making her smile. To calm him Kagome started talking to him, and it seemed to work. Finally she asked if she should read a story, she was rewarded with a kick. She took that as a yes. Kagome had waddled over to her bag and pulled out the only children's book she had with her, Little Red Riding Hood.

"Little Red Riding Hood was enjoying the warm summer day so much, that she didn't notice a dark shadow approaching out of the forest behind her."

Kagome was having a blast, reading to her unborn pup just made her so . . . happy. She couldn't wait to hold him in her arms. She couldn't wait to introduce him to everyone, she just couldn't wait.

Kagome put the book down and laughed lightly, "I think I have you're father to thank. If not for him, I wouldn't get to meet you! So . . . thank you Sessho-"

Kagome's thank you was interrupted as a contraction hit her full force.

True she had been getting them for a while now, a few hours. But they were nothing to cause alarm; at least she didn't think so. So she didn't say anything, but as time went on they had been getting stronger and stronger and closer together.

Kagome closed her eyes as the pain consumed her; once it stopped she opened her eyes and took in a deep breath. Smiling Kagome looked down at her stomach, "Child, you have _got _to stop that." Kagome opened her mouth to say something else but she was interrupted.

Her water broke.

Kagome blinked a few times before looking down at herself, under her a giant puddle of . . . wet, was slowly spreading. And before Kagome knew what she was doing she screamed.

"_**SANGOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**__"_

* * *

You like? Yes, no? Whatever! Just … Please review! I'm still soooooooo sorry it took me so damn long to post something but … just please review!

Alright, sadly (SORRY!) no preview this time. But, I don't know who reads these author notes anyways so I can't be letting too many people down!

So, thanks for reading!! ^.^ Uhm … yea … please review.

Till next time! -waves-


	8. You're Ready, Push!

-sigh- Once again I'm deeply sorry it took so long for me to post another chapter. But, it's just … it's Christmas soon and well. I'm swamped! Presents, and cleaning, and cooking and AGH! So much work!! But, you can think of this as an early Christmas present! Yay! MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL!! But, hopefully (if you all review -wink-) I can post another chapter ON Christmas. Then THAT can be your present.

Another thing. For those of you who have said 'Make these chapters longer!' or the more subtle ones 'I wish these chapters were longer' Alright, did you guys just NOT read the first author note on the first chapter? I think I will tell you once again. (Sorry if I'm coming off as mean, but this just has to be said)

**_"these chapters are suppose to be short."  
_**Get it? These are suppose to be short. PLEASE stop asking me to make these chapters longer!

**Favorite Review of Last Chapter: **"nice." By Midnightfairie57  
Alright, I was laughing when I read that review. I mean, it was so funny. One worded reviews are awesome, not very helpful. But awesome. (And no, this is not an invitation for you all to write me one word reviews! I enjoy your longer reviews thank you very much!)

And it's time for me, the _wonderful _Pain to respond to all the lovely reviewers!

**Kanae14**: I was playing around with that idea! I was wondering how I could play that into my story. And I figured it out! Wanna know how!? Or course you do! -leans in and whispers- It's going to be in the next chapter. -leans back- Yes! You hears me correctly! SESSHY WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!! Yea, that's right. Get excited.

**MoonFlower77: **So, you should feel special because in almost all your reviews I find something to reply to. Aint that something? Well, in this one there's nothing MAJOR but I felt the need to thank you for the cake! So yummy. I will eat it later though! Promise! And, here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! ^.^

**Angelapage: **You liked my title! -hugs you- Finally! Someone who appreciates my titles! I think this title is less … awesome … then the last one. But it's still awesome. I was seriously racking my brain to figure out an awesome title. And I came up with this. I personally think I could have done better. You read my notes at the end? Oh, don't _I_ feel special!Great to know you appreciate my writing, you motivate me to write more! Well, enjoy this chapter with its semi-awesome title.

**Sugar0o: **-laughs evilly- No. He doesn't. -goes back to laughing evilly-

**Krazy4sesskag: **Why no Sesshy? Well, that is a simple answer! I decided that for now I wanted to focus on Kagome, get her solidly into the story and get the damnable birth over with before I introduce Sesshy and weave their confusing, intricate love story. In the next chapter I will add Sesshomaru, only in a small part. But it will answer the questions like, "Why doesn't he know?" "Why didn't Sesshomaru go after her?" "Why did he just let her leave?" (: Hope that helped!

Wow! I'm so happy! That was five responses! That makes me so happy, and I don't know why really. Well! I LOVE responding to you guys! Please review more and I will happily reply. (:

Without further ado, I give you chapter Eight in **Bound Together By a Pup **(GUYS!! I really need another title! PLEASE, someone ... ANYONE help me out here! I can't think of anything! Throw names at me and I'll pick one!! Just, HEEEEELP!!! -gets on knees and begs-)

* * *

**Chapter Eight - You're Ready, Push!**

The only think Kagome could think at that moment was, _Oh no, oh no, no, no, no. This is _not _good. Oh my god! Alright! Where the _fuck _is Sango!? Damn it!_

Her contractions were coming much more frequently now and they were much more painful. Already Kagome had snapped the children's book in half and with her claws tore multiple holes into the rock sitting next to her.

Sweat was dripping down her face and into her eyes, her breathing was labored and she was all alone. Five minuets ago Kagome had called for Sango, and she had tried calling for her three more times after that, and guess what? Sango still wasn't here. Not good.

Kagome threw her head back and squeezed her eyes closed, her jaw clenched as she tried to hold back a scream. She failed. A scream ripped its way out of Kagome's throat and was thrown over the expanse of the forest.

Kagome was in _pain. _Pain because of Sesshomaru, that bastard just _had _to get her pregnant didn't he? Alright so maybe it _wasn't _his fault, well it was, but he didn't have any control over it! But even so that didn't stop Kagome from cursing him to the deepest pits of hell for having her go through this. Kagome dug her claws into the rock next to her again as she panted for breath, when she got enough she tried one more time.

"SANGO GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE THIS INSTANT! I'M SO SERIOUS! GET OVER HERE!"

Kagome waited to see if Sango would come, bursting through the forest with a panicked look on her face. Well, she didn't. But Kikyou did, maybe not with a panicked look on her face . . . but she came. And that was all that Kagome cared about.

When Kikyou stepped out of the bushes her eyes widened a bit. She stared for a moment and then turned around to talk to the confused, shocked, and worried hanyou standing there.

"Inuyasha," Kikyou's voice was cool and un-panicked. "Go get Sango, tell her Kagome is having her child,"

Inuyasha's mouth dropped open, "Holy shit," he looked at Kagome as to ask "Are you gunna be ok?"

Kagome didn't even bother to _try _and speak calmly, she didn't even bother to try and hide the pain as to reassure her friend. "You freak! Get your ass out of here and get Sango!" Kagome screamed again as another contraction hit her full force, the pain rolling over her in nauseous waves.

Inuyasha hesitated for only a moment before he shot off through the forest, running as fast as his legs would carry him to get to Sango.

Kikyou walked calmly over to Kagome and dropped to her knees at Kagome's feet.

"Kagome, I will need you to lift your legs," Kagome was overjoyed. An emotionless clay pot was going to deliver her baby. She needed Sango and she needed her desperately, but still she obeyed Kikyou. Lifting her legs so they were bent at the knees and up against her chest.

Kikyou shook her head, "You are unable to deliver the child as of now, you must wait longer."

"What!?" Kagome screamed, squeezing her eyes shut to get through the pain of another contraction.

"Your body is not yet ready. For now breath,"

Kagome again complied, but Kikyou interrupted her.

"No, Kagome breathing like that will cause you to loose oxygen. Do this, when you breathe in think "re" and when you breathe out think "lax". Alright? So it's re . . laaax . . re . . laaax."

Kagome copied Kikyou and was relieved when the pain went down, barely but it did go down. Kagome let out a strangled scream when pain, once again overwhelmed her. But she sighed in relief when Sango came crashing through the trees and bushes with Inuyasha at her heels.

"Sango!" Kagome exclaimed with a bright pained smile.

Sango didn't waste any time and was soon at her best friend's side, she grabbed Kagome's hand and smiled down at her.

"You ready?"

Kagome shook her head and squeezed Sango's hand when another contraction shot through her. "No!"

Sango winced as Kagome's grip crushed her hand, it being worse because Kagome was now youkai. Kagome herself realized she was hurting her friend and let go, instead digging her claws into the rock next to her.

Sango was the first to notice that Inuyasha was still there, so she was the first to yell at him.

"Inuyasha! It's woman only! Get out of here!" Sango smiled triumphantly as Inuyasha nodded and bolted out of the small cleaning to, most likely, meet up with Miroku and Shippou.

Kikyou's voice broke through Sango's triumphant thoughts and Kagome's pain.

"Alright Kagome, you are ready. Push."

* * *

You like!? :D I hope so. If you did, please review! I like reading those! And they make me want to write more! Well, minus my crappy updating pace. I'm seriously sorry about that.

So, because last time there was no preview, I think I owe you guys and extra juicy, extra _awesome _preview of the next chapter? Yea, ya think. Ok!

**Preview of Chapter Nine – Will You Shut Up!?  
**Snarling, howling, whining . . . that's all that damnable thing would do. It's not like his beast was illiterate. No, he _knew _how to talk, knew how to form words and _speak. _But recently all it would do was whine, snarl, and howl. And it all had all started after that miko had spent the night.  
Sesshomaru growled, annoyed with his beast's whining, "This Sesshomaru is tired of your childish behavior. Stop it this instant." The only response was an angry snarl soon followed by a pained whimper.

I tried to make it a little longer for lack of preview last chapter. Hope it puts you on the edge of your seat next chapter! -grins- Like the title? I do!

Till next time! -waves-


	9. Will You Shut Up?

I wrote this chapter this morning so I could post it for Christmas!! This is my Christmas present to you!! And if you want to give one back, Review please!!!

I wrote this for you guys, it's chalked full of love, birth, and with a sprinkling of SESSHOMARU!!!

**Favorite Review of Last Chapter:** "well it sucks to be her. I personaly like the names Kage(shadow), Sada(night),Zeev, and Haku." by Shadow Hidden By The Moon  
This was an amazing review, mainly for the "sucks to be her." Because yea, it does. Also, I LOVED the names!! And I just LOVE to say, I have picked one of those names as the name of Kagome's child!! Anyone know what it is? Guess right and i'll give you an extra prievew (of the next next [so Chapter Eleven]!!!!)

And it's time for me, the _wonderful _Pain to respond to all the lovely reviewers!

**angelapage: **Thank you for the Happy Holidays. I wish the same to you!! Hope you have a wonderfull Holiday season with whoever your with. Also, thank you for the review!! YOU know why his beast is acting like a child don't ya!? Lol, I hope that this chapter answers your questions about why Sesshomaru does what he does.

**mskumiko: **Hehe, you'll probably hate me when you find out that the discription of the pup isn't in this chapter ... eh he he he.... -nervous laughter- Soo, uh ... Thanks for reviewing last chapter and hope you review this chapter!!! xD

**r0o: **AHHH!!! CALM DOWN!!! Oh! COOKIES!!! -as you throw them I catch them in my mouth- Mmm, mery mery ood!! I meant, very very good. Yu get your answers!! Well .... some of them. xD Hope you like the chapter. Please look over all the gramatical errors, I wrote this half asleep!!

**wolfgirl09: **YOU'RE SO NICE!! Thank you!! I'm glad you think they are creative!! Hope you like this chapter like you liked the rest!! Thank you for the Happy Holidays, I wish the same to you!! (: HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND PLEASE REVIEW!!!

Four, Five if you cound my "Favorite Review of Last Chapter". ^^ So, hope you like this chapter. Keep reviewing and I'll keep writting!! Thanks again for the Happy Holidays wishes, I wish the same to you all. AND BE GOOD FOR SANTA!!!!

Without further ado, I give you chapter Nine in **Bound Together By a Pup **(**CHAPTER TITLES PLEASE!! **Yes, i'm going to keep asking until I get some ... because I need help!!)

* * *

**Chapter Nine - Will You Shut Up!?**

Kagome sat panting, sweat dripping down her face and the rock next to her smashed to pieces. Her hair was plastered to her face in the front and looking like a rats nest in the back.

"Kagome, just a little more, I can see the head," Kikyou urged softly.

Kagome shook her head, tears streaming down her face. "I can't! I-It hurts!"

Kikyou sighed irritable, annoyed at Kagome's behavior. Why was it that every baby she delivered the mother always went through that "I can't it hurts" faze? What ever it was it was frustrating.

Kikyou opened her mouth to tell Kagome she needed to push but Sango beat her too it.

"Come on Kagome, you can do it! Just like Kikyou-sama said, just a little more. Come on, you can do this!"

Kagome looked at Sango with a quivering jaw and determination shining in her eyes, with a curt, pain filled nod Kagome pushed.

--

Snarling, howling, whining . . . that's all that damnable thing would do. It's not like his beast was illiterate. No, he _knew _how to talk, knew how to form words and _speak. _But recently all it would do was whine, snarl, and howl. And it had all started after that miko had spent the night.

Sesshomaru growled, annoyed with his beast's whining, "This Sesshomaru is tired of your childish behavior. Stop it this instant." The only response was an angry snarl soon followed by a pained whimper.

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to sigh and instead glared ahead, "Why are you acting so foolish? You are this Sesshomaru's beast and this Sesshomaru does not approve of your behavior."

This had been going on for months, the whining, howling, and snarling. It was getting to the point where Sesshomaru was yelling at his beast when in private.

Sesshomaru put down the border treaty he was looking over and gave into the urge to sigh. Sesshomaru ran his hand irritable through his long silver hair and closed his eyes.

"_Mate pain." _Sesshomaru opened his eyes slowly when his beast spoke for the first time in months.

"Foolish beast, this Sesshomaru does not have a mate. Nor doe this Sesshomaru have need for one."

In response Sesshomaru was rewarded with a furious snarl. Again Sesshomaru closed his eyes and rubbed his temple, trying to rid himself of the obnoxious throbbing that was blooming.

Sesshomaru himself snarled when a gut wrenching pain bloomed in his abdomen. His beast howled in something that sounded in-between joy and concern, and it only grew louder and more frantic as the pain in Sesshomaru grew to maddening levels.

"_Mate!" _Sesshomaru's beast howled out in agony.

Sesshomaru rested his hand on his stomach as the pain worsened, his head dropping slightly as his beast got louder and the pain unbearable.

--

Kagome was screaming like a banshee. The pain she was going through was terrible, and at that moment she wished Sesshomaru could feel this pain to see what she was going through.

Sango was resting her hand on Kagome's tense shoulder while the other whipped away the sweat that gathered on Kagome's forehead. A concerned frown etched into Sango's compassionate face.

Kikyou looked up at Kagome with a small smile, "Alright Kagome, just one more push, as hard as you can."

Kagome breathedin deeply before pushing as hard as her body would allow.

"_**DAMN YOU SESSHOMARU!!" **_

Sango gaped in shock at Kagome's choice in words and Kikyou's face was scrunched up in mild confusion. Sango opened her mouth to question her best friend when a cry erupted from Kikyou's arms.

"It is a boy."

* * *

Awh!! What a happy ending ... and I didn't give you a discription of what he looks like! Well, I can assure you ... he's CUTE AS A BUTTON!!

And I'm SO sorry but ... I don't have a preview!! I SO SOWWY!! D: Don't hate me please!! I don't have that chapter written yet due to the Christmas Holiday. But, I WILL post it .. I HAVE AN IDEA! I'll post it on the crack of midnight on New Years Eve. Sound good? Start the new year with a new chapter and a baby!?

Well, thanks again for reading. Please review to tell me what you think!! :D

Till next time! -waves-


	10. The Perfect Mixture, Akihiko

Oh my god you guys I am SO sorry! I feel HORRIBLE!! I was going to update on the crack of midnight and . . . and I didn't! So sorry! I am so late with this update!! -cries- Please don't hate me! God I hope I didn't loose some readers.

I swear I'll try and make it up to you! But for now, I won't be replying to anyone at the moment, only saying my favorite review . . . next chapter I'll do my favorite review though!

**Favorite Review of Last Chapter:  
**"Maybe Sesshy should listen to his beast for once because once Inu finds out about who's the baby daddy is, OH BOY! Heads will be rolling!

I like Kage as a name of the baby ;)  
LOVE I!" By **Esha Napoleon  
**--This review made me laugh, because I added some of the hint that Inu would get pissed off that Kagome was having Sesshy's child. Ahhh, how wonderous.

And, wow I just keep dissapointing you guys don't I? Well, I hate to admit that those three names from the last chapter . . . well, I didn't use any of them. I WAS going to use Kage (So congrats to you Esha Napoleon. xP) but then I found one that made me so happy and it fit very well.

Well, on to the chapter . . . yay!

* * *

**Chapter Ten- The Perfect Mixture, Akihiko**

Kagome had completely forgotten about what happened, and so did Sango and Kikyou. None of the three females remembered that Kagome had shouted a rather confusing and questionable statement. But all was forgotten as Kagome held her new born son in her arms.

He was the perfect mix of Kagome and Sesshomaru. He had Sesshomaru's eyes and Kagome's nose. His facial features were between Sesshomaru and Kagome, they were defined and angular but sweet . . . just like Kagome. His hair was short, showing off his elfin ears. When he smiled you could see his small sharp teeth. But his hair was a mystery; it looked that brilliant silver that Kagome admired, but streaks of black shot through it, making him look like Kagome. His hands were tipped with lethal claws, the moment he was born Kikyou had to hand him over to Kagome because poison had started dripping from his finger. A crescent moon _would _be shining brightly on his forehead but Kagome had hidden it, not wanting anyone to know that this child was the heir of the Western throne.

"Kagome, he's beautiful," Sango said looking into the newborns flushed face.

Kagome smiled down at her son, a loving smile that only a mother can muster up. "I know."

Kikyou was standing behind Sango who was in front of Kagome, her dislike of the child as clear as day.

Sango looked up at Kagome then, her eyes shining in sisterly pride. "What are you going to name him?"

Kagome tore her gaze from her child and looked at Sango, "I don't know. I'm not really sure actually . . . I really think his father should name him."

That statement brought back the memory of Kagome's shouts to everyone. In an instant Sango's eyes widened and Kikyou was kneeling in front of the two.

Kikyou's eyes were narrowed fractionally, "Kagome, who is the father?"

Kagome's mouth was dry in panic; she was looking back and forth between Sango and Kikyou. Trying to think of a way out of the question. And her son seemed to sense her panic, because he rested his hand on her chest, grinning and giggling up at her.

Kagome then sighed and smiled at her child, grabbing his hand and holding it lightly in her own. "He's Sesshomaru's child."

--

Calm, he was finally calm. At least Sesshomaru's beast had stopped his howling and snarling . . . but in return had settled for an even more obnoxious high-pitched whining.

"You insufferable beast, quiet your cries."

"_Mate . . . pup . . . mate."_

Again with the mate, why was his beast so fixated on the thought of a mate? He had no mate; if he did then he would know. He would remember placing his clans mark on the Inu that he had chosen as his mate.

"This Sesshomaru does not like repeating himself, but this Sesshomaru has no mate. And what is this you speak of about a pup?"

Once again, Sesshomaru got no answer. Only a cry of joy and pain, and Sesshomaru had a feeling that if he wanted to know what was going on he would have to figure it out himself. And that his beast would keep up his insufferable behavior until Sesshomaru figured it out.

--

Sango had gone quiet in shock and Kikyou had gone angry, information like this shocking bother of them.

"K-Kagome . . . are you sure?" Sango asked, stuttering out her question.

Kagome rolled her eyes, her son filling her with a new found confidence, "Sango, he was the only person I slept with. I'm pretty sure he's the father."

Sango looked back at Kikyou who just stared blankly but angrily at Kagome.

"B-But why Sesshomaru!? He has a heart of ice!" Sango cried, steadily gaining in volume.

"Sango, shush down will you? And I know. I don't know why I did it. But I was drunk and angry." Kagome sighed and looked up at Sango sadly, "Are you disappointed in me?"

Sango shook her head quickly, "No! Of coarse not! I'm just surprised." Sango's eyes widened at a thought that shot through her head, "Man, wait till Inuyasha hears about THIS."

Kagome's eyes widened, "No! No you can_not _tell anyone! This has to stay between us, do not tell _anyone. _Alright?"

Sango hesitated a moment before she nodded, "Alright."

Kagome and Sango both fixed their eyes on Kikyou, knowing she would be the hardest to win over.

"Please Kikyou." Kagome pleaded.

"This is a piece of information that my mate must know of," Kikyou stood up and turned around, as if headed for the forest.

"Kikyou please!" Kagome screamed, on the verge of tears. "I know Inuyasha, and I know he won't approve! He'll go and fight Sesshomaru . . . Kikyou he'll get killed!"

That seemed to do the trick, for after several excruciating minuets Kikyou looked over her shoulder and locked eyes with Kagome, nodding her head she then turned and walked off into the forest, headed for the men. Her way of saying she would not say anything.

Kagome smiled a little then looked down at her son, chuckling at how he was curled into her, fast asleep.

"Akihiko."

Sango, who was previously looking up at the setting sun, looked over at Kagome slightly confused. "What?"

Kagome grinned and nodded, "His name, it will be Akihiko."

* * *

Well what did you think? You like it!? Do you like the name? Wow I have a lot of questions, well anyhoo! I hope you liked it . . . please review . . . PLEASE! I really love your reviews and I feel terrible for the delay in updating in this chapter.

Well, making up for the no-preview in the last chapter . . . I'll give you one now!! :D I hope it helps you guys out . . . SOME.

But before the preview I have to give you some info on the next chapter. It does _not _take place a few minuets after. I'm actually skipping ahead in time, a few years. So Akihiko will be 2 years old . . . and very, _very _smart. But hey, he's Sesshomaru's kid right? xD

**Prieview of Next Chapter - You Have Bad Timing!  
**Inuyasha was holding Akihiko by the ankles over a stream of ice water, his fangs bared and Akihiko just staring at him with silent victory shining in his golden eyes.  
"Oh no, that won't work this time. I'm not afraid of her." Inuyasha said, tightening his grip on the two year olds ankle.  
Akihiko smirked upside-down at Inuyasha, opening his mouth and shouting the one word that worked every time. "MAMMA!"  
Kagome was there in a second, standing behind Inuyasha with her eyes glowing in furry.  
"Put. Him. Down . . . Now." Kagome growled out, the threat of pain evident in her voice.  
Inuyasha's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, "K-K-Kagome . . . uhm . . ."

^-^ Well, I hope you liked that previiew!!(: Please do tell me if you think you know what the title means. 'You Have Bad Timing!' I hope you get it right!

Well, till next time! -waves-


	11. You Have Bad Timing!

-cries- You guys must hate me!! Oh my, I'm SO sorry!! I didn't think it would really take me this long to update ... and on all of my stories too! Man, I wonder how many reviewers I've lost. D: I hope not a lot .... I really hope you guys will stick with me till the end. That would make me feel real great!! Now, to get on with everything you guys want. (Or maybe you don't want ... but I'll give it to you anyways!! :D)

**Favorite Review Of Last Chapter  
**"sessho went 2 years without using his ice cold brain to relise that he had a child  
SOMEONE NEEDS TO REMIND THE IDIOT THAT SEX MAKES BABIES AND IF YOUR DEMON SAYS YOU HAVE A BABY THEN CHANCES ARE... YOU HAVE A BABY  
i cant wait for the next chapter and i hope that you're going to have a sess/kag meeting soon  
ps. how much of an idiot is inuyasha in the story? cause if he doesnt relise that that kid is sesshomarus then he is truely an idiot  
update soon please"  
By: Jennaha11  
--I LOVE this!! xDD It's so awesome!! Especially the whole "Sex makes Babies!!" Line....baha!! That made my day. Soo, GOOO JENNAHA11!!

Now to reply to you lovlies... xDD LOL!! I just crack myself up ... Bow chica wah wow!! ... o.0 I have no idea where that came from.

**Esha Napoleon:** Your good....your really good. xDD You got it riiight!! WOO!! Props for YOU!!!

**Shadow Zombie: **Lol! xDD Your review made me laugh! I think, that this is the kind of story thats going to move fast. Not like in a span of a few days, but in a span of a few years....but I'm not going to write everything out in those years. Just . . . chop up the important parts. And when I read your whole, "Sesshy boy is going to handle this one and not break Kagome's heart" I just got a wonderously tortourous idea. I don't think you meant it in the way I took it ... but I will let you know ... you gave me an idea that has to do with, lets just say a major misunderstanding. ^-^

**Sweetest Angel: **I absolutly love how you said 'I'm impatient!' but I made you wait virtually ages. Damn, I'm sorry about that! Haha with the smirk...thats what I saw too. xDD I was all 'Ooo, Sesshomaru...mini version....KAWAII!!" I shouted that pretty loud too WOO!! xDD

**Lady Kami Of Dreams: **Baha!! xD Thank you for threatning me with pain. :) Someone UNDERSTANDS me ... kinda. Psh, I think you just like my story!! LOL! Well, Sesshy meets his chiiild in this...but in the NEXT chapter is when the real....Holy shit he's my son! o.0 Goes on....and in the chapter after that...yea, I plan to drag it out.

Well, thats all I had to reply too. ^-^ At least I hope they are happy about it...uhm, yea!! Well, ON WITH THE STORY THAT I HAVE NEGLECTED FOR WAAAAY TOO LONG!!!!! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - You Have Bad Timing!**

_Plop!_

Giggle.

Growl.

"You better run kid."

--

Miroku chuckled as he watched Inuyasha chase Akihiko through the forest. It was obvious the hanyou was frustrated; the pup had dumped an entire bucket of mud over the hanyou's head, and as a result Inuyasha was running around the forest attempting to catch the child and most likely strangle him till not a drop of air sat in his precious lungs.

"It's sad that 'Hiko-kun's faster then 'Yash isn't it?" Sango stood behind the monk with a loving smile on her face and her arms crossed over her plump chest.

Miroku turned his head towards her, giving her a smile. "Actually, I find it rather amusing."

Sango smiled and stepped forward, standing next to her most beloved husband. A comforting silence enveloped the two; each listening to the terrified cries of a two year old Inu, and the frustrated growls of a hanyou. And then . . .

_Slap!_

"Miroku!!"

Miroku smiled over at Sango, a smile that was falsely innocent, while he rubbed his flaming cheek.

--

Inuyasha was holding Akihiko by the ankles over a stream of ice water, his fangs bared and Akihiko just staring at him with silent victory shining in his golden eyes.

"Oh no, that won't work this time. I'm not afraid of her." Inuyasha said, tightening his grip on the two year olds ankle.

Akihiko smirked upside-down at Inuyasha, opening his mouth and shouting the one word that worked every time. "MAMMA!"

Kagome was there in a second, standing behind Inuyasha with her eyes glowing in furry.

"Put. Him. Down . . . Now." Kagome growled out, the threat of pain evident in her voice.

Inuyasha's eyes widened as he swallowed hard, "K-K-Kagome . . . uhm . . ."

Kagome growled even louder, her eyes narrowing to slits as her hands clenched into tight fists. "Down. Now."

Inuyasha obeyed instantly, releasing the child and taking a step back as Kagome caught him in mid air.

Akihiko quickly wrapped his arms around his mother's neck, burying his head into her neck while trying to hide his grin.

Looking at the hidden smile of Akihiko Inuyasha grew angry, "You little brat!"

Akihiko chose that moment to raise his head and look at his Uncle, "Mamma, he was gunna drop me in the river!"

Kagome turned her head to the side and smirked at her son, crossing her arms. "Oh? Was he now?"

"He was!"

"Oh? Because by the looks of it you dropped mud on his head . . . he was only getting revenge. Seems pretty justified if you ask me."

Akihiko squeaked in outrage and pouted, "You're taking his side!?"

Kagome laughed and brought her son down into her arms, leaning down and kissing his forehead and walking to the edge of the river, watching in amusement as Inuyasha took a few hesitant spots back. "Not exactly . . ."

"Then who's side are you taking!?" Inuyasha shouted in frustration.

Kagome smirked at the two, "Mine." With that simple word she threw her son in the river and pushed Inuyasha. Kagome laughed as both sputtered angrily and glared up at her.

--

"Master Sesshomaru!" Jaken's annoying high pitched squeal of a voice irritated the Lords ears. Making him cringe on the inside, but honestly . . . he couldn't pay attention.

"What is it, Jaken?" Sesshomaru called back in his cold indifferent voice.

Sesshomaru was attempting to focus on the child in front of him, the little girl he had taken under his care. He needed something, _anything _to distract him from his beast's annoying whining. For two years, _two years _this beast had been roaring. And still, Sesshomaru didn't know what he was screaming about.

Sesshomaru looked over at Jaken from the corner of his eye, realizing the toad demon had been talking this whole time. Not caring Sesshomaru stood up from his place of rest, looking at Jaken with piercing golden eyes and interrupting him mid-sentence.

"Watch, Rin." And he left, leaving a frightened toad and a loyal little girl behind.

--

Inuyasha sat under a tree, clothes damp and hair sticking to his face. Next to him was Kikyou dozing off, being much more comfortable with the group then she had two years ago. Something for which Inuyasha was very happy about.

Across from Inuyasha were Kagome and Akihiko. Miroku had started a fire once the sun had started to go down, and immediately Kagome had sat in front of it with Akihiko wrapped in a blanket in her lap. Next to her, leaning against her side was Shippou. The kitsune who had insane jealousy of the pup.

Akihiko was almost asleep, curled into his mother and enjoying her scent.

--

Sesshomaru picked up the scent instantly. And when he did . . . he lost control. Instead of him running through the forest with a roar ripping out of his throat, it was his beast. Sesshomaru realized in that minuet, that his beast wasn't roaring in anger or pain. But in joy.

--

The roar echoed throughout their entire camp sight, causing _everyone's _heads to pop up and look around.

"What was that?" Sango asked panicked.

"Sounded as if a demon was approaching," Kikyou stated. Reaching over and picking up her bow, ready for battle.

Inuyasha growled, getting to his feet and standing in-between Kikyou and Kagome, ready to protect them. He knew that roar, he knew that smell. But before he could tell everyone, Sesshomaru was standing in front of them, eyes red, locked on Kagome and her pup.

"_Mate."_

* * *

AHHH!! :DD Did anyone else squeak with the whole 'Mate' line!!?!? I mean...I DID AND I EVEN WROTE IT!!!! I MEAN SHE WENT THROUGH ALL THIS TO KEEP IT A SECRET....AND SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW SHE'S HIS MATE!!! HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Alright, I'm calm...I'm calm... -takes deep breaths- Calm. OH MY GOD WHO AM I KIDDING!!??!?! I'M SO EXCITED TO WRITE THE REST OF THIS...SOOOOO EXCITED!! :DD Whew, now that I got all that out!!  
PREVIEW!!! Wooo!!

**Preview of Chapter Twelve - The Secrets Out**  
No one knew what was going on. No one knew why Sesshomaru had said that, or why Kagome reacted the way she did. Why did she do that? Why did she say that? They needed answers.

Like it!? :DD I do!!! Eeeee!! I'm excited...hehe!!

Till next time! -waves-


	12. The Secrets Out

I AM SO SORRY!! -drops to the ground in hysterical tears- I am so so so so SO sorry!! I didn't mean to make you wait this long, just ... my muse went bye bye for a vacation withOUT me. I know, mean little muse I have. BUT!! I am still VERY sorry that I just ... left you. Please, do forgive me!! PLLEEEASE fogive me! But, I will continue on with everything. Hopefully you will enjoy this chapter, although it is with only half my muse. Seeing as half of her is still on vacation. xP

**Favorite Review of Last Chapter  
**"YES ! I HAD THEE FAVORITE REVIEW !

i think that sess has had a little to much sex because it seems like all the brains are fucked out of him !  
i mean serious ! "mate... son.. pup..." blah blah  
what do you think that means ?  
seriously he's an idiot  
does he even know that he had sex with her?

O I GOT IT !  
SHE RAPED HIM !(lucky bitch)

update soon please !"  
--Dear god this is amazing. I was laughing SOOOO hard. For two lines, one was '-because it seems like all the brains are fucked out of him!' and the other would hae to be, 'lucky bitch' Because honestly, if **_I _**got to rape THEE Sesshomaru .. I would be happy about it too. So, Jennah11 feel special thats TWO in a row!!

To reply to my lovlies (Who most likely hate me now).

**Fairqueen: **My muse enjoys this greatly ... O_O -runs screaming- NOT THE CHAINS!!!!

**Angelapage: **I like your profile pic, thats totally random I know .. but I do.

**LuvAnime4-Ever: **Oh don't worry about rude, I need to get a push to get me going!! xDD And I hope this is a good enough chapter for you, I really hope to get the next one up soon. Dear god I am so slow lately!! :3

**Snow Ahriman: **Firstly, congradulations on the marriage!!(: Hope you and your moron (your words not mine!!) have a wonderful life!! Also, thank you! At least SOMEONE -glares at all who insult my short chapters- appreciates the short chapter!! Shesh. Well, thank you for the review and enjoy the chapter. (Even though this is one of the worse chapters.)

**Kanae14: **Oh my. You had me cracking up with that 'with a hot guy on top?' comment!! xDD Amaziiing! And ehe .. don't eat me I don't taste good I swear!!! ... is it bad that I ended this one with a sorta kinda cliffie?? ^-^ Hehe...

And thats that, thats more then usual. :DD That makes this one happy.  
Anyhoo, on with the story that I have unfortanitly just neglected for WAAY longer then I should have. What has it been...? A few months. Damn, I'm so sorry!!

* * *

**Chapter Twelve - The Secrets Out**

No one knew what was going on. No one knew why Sesshomaru had said that, or why Kagome reacted the way she did. Why did she do that? Why did she say that? They needed answers.

Kagome had gasped, her eyes going bright red and a protective and joyful snarl ripping from her throat. Her beast, the one she had never met before, had come out. Kagome stood up, her son clinging to her back, a frightened look on his face and in his scent.

Inuyasha knew better, he held his hands out. Telling everyone that they should stay put, and telling Sesshomaru nothing was happening.

"What's going on?" Shippou asked, fear rolling off of him in waves. "Kagome?"

Sesshomaru darted forward, standing in front of Kagome. "_Mate_."

Kagome was fighting with her beast, and you could tell. She knew it scared Shippou, her pup, so she stopped. And soon her eyes were back to their normal orange-gold color. She smiled lightly, placing a hand on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "Mate."

Honestly she had no idea why she said it, she wasn't his mate. But she knew that was the only thing that would calm him.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved from Kagome's sweet face to his son's frightened, he smelled the air. "_Pup._"

Kagome nodded, "Pup."

Everyone besides Sango and Kikyou's faces dropped in shock. Sesshomaru didn't notice, and Kagome didn't want to say anything because she didn't want to piss him off. She knew what could happen, she knew what he was capable of.

"What?" Inuyasha hissed out, completely confused and severely pissed off.

Sesshomaru's eyes moved to Inuyasha and he snarled. Annoyed that another male, a youkai male, was around his mate and pup. Then he took a deep breath, and he looked around. He noticed Miroku and Shippou, males around his mate. No, no this would not stand.

Everyone stood stalk still, afraid to move. Sango gripped Miroku's arm in a death grip, and Shippou dropped his gaze and surrendered to Sesshomaru. Smelling his hostility.

Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and spoke quietly, "Sesshomaru."

He growled loudly, roaring his joy at finding his mate. He stepped forward and wrapped an arm around her waist, and the he turned and left. Leaving everyone behind.

* * *

Well, whattaya think?? You like .. yes no? Review and tell meee!!! :DD

Oh, and here is your preview of the next chapter!!

**Preview of Chapter Thirteen - What Just Happened?  
**Sesshomaru had pinned her down by her wrists, staring into her golden-orange eyes with his body hovering over hesitation Sesshomaru dipped down and placed a hungry kiss against her lips.

Ehe, short. But makes you wonder don't it? Where's Akihiko? Where are Kagome and Sesshomaru? And omg did he just KISS her!?!?!  
Psh, hell yeh he did!!!

Till next time! -waves-


	13. What Just Happened?

Poopy face. :3 I am so sorry for the wait, I'll try and make this short. So you can get to the chapter faster…hehehe. :DD

**Favorite Review Of Last Chapter:**

Sadly enough there was a tie, between **itachiisaweasel **and **Vampire-princesses. **Both of you had reviews that made me laugh, and those reviews were…

"Sess: Mate  
Kag: Mate  
*Sess stares at akihiko*  
Sess: Pup  
Kag: Pup  
*akihiko gets annoyed*  
Akihiko: Seriously, Mom,Dad, I have better vocabulary than the two of you combined!  
LOL  
:D  
Please update soon!" – itachiisaweasel

"did he just kiddnap her again wow Note to self 'NEVER Make Sessho's Beast Mad' anyway love the story and try to update soon" – Vampire-princesses

And today, I am actually skipping replying to people. So sorry, but I don't wanna keep you waiting. Gah, I feel horrible for making you wait. ….You know what? I'll just shut up now.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: What Just Happened?

Kagome was dumbfounded as Sesshomaru ran through the forest at blinding speeds, Akihiko was wrapped tightly in Kagome's arms and Kagome was wrapped tightly in Sesshomaru's. When Akihiko sneezed it dawned on Sesshomaru that Akihiko was in fact _there, _so he made a quick stop at his camp, handed his pup to Jaken, and sped off again with Kagome.

When he stopped with Kagome he had quickly laid her down. He pinned her down by her wrists, staring into her golden-orange eyes with his body hovering over hers. Without hesitation Sesshomaru dipped down and placed a hungry kiss against her lips.

Kagome's eyes widened in shock, but then she kissed back. Her beast wanted to take over, and her beast being too powerful for her, she let it take over. And Sesshomaru roared his approval.

Akihiko sat on the ground confused, not scared . . . but confused. Next to him was a happy little girl, she grinned down at him. "Hi! My names Rin! What's yours?"

Akihiko just looked up at her, a blank expression on his face and a curious look in his eyes.

Jaken squeaked and he threw his hands up, screaming at the little girl. "Stupid human! This is Sesshomaru-sama's pup! Can you not smell his scent on him!" His eyes widened suddenly, "Whaaaaaaat!" He screamed.

Rin sat down next to Akihiko and watched Jaken run around with his hands on his head, screaming about how impossible it was for Sesshomaru to have a pup. Dubbing the toad demon un-amusing Rin turned her bright smile to the boy,

"How old are you?" She questioned happily, genuine curiosity shining in her eyes.

Akihiko stared at her for a moment, just stared at her. Confused by her bright smile to a total stranger, after a while he blinked, deciding to answer her question. He held up two fingers, then dropped his hand back to his lap.

Rin tilted her head to the side, a flash of amusement shining in her eyes. "Can you not speak?"

Akihiko shook his head.

"Sooo . . . you CAN speak?" Rin said, her brow crunching up in confusion.

He nodded.

She threw her hands up, "Then why don't you speak!"

He once again just stared at her, deciding not to answer her question.

Both kids chimed into the toads ramblings at one precise moment, "That human wench!" He shouted, "I bet she planned all of this! Just so she could get the heir of the Western throne! That bitch!" He shouted.

And Akihiko rolled his eyes, making Rin giggle, and a smile light up on both of their faces. A new friendship blooming.

Kagome looked up at the night sky, her eyes slightly glazed over. Her body sticky with sweat and the wind cooling her down. Next to her was her mate, his arm draped over her bare stomach, his legs entangled with hers.

She sighed, unconsciously running her hands through her mates long silver hair. He replied with a growl that sounded suspiciously like a purr, but she didn't pay any attention to it, because at the same time she was playing with the crescent bite on her shoulder. Her mate mark. Sesshomaru had re-mated her. So it was officially official . . . Kagome was Sesshomaru's mate . . . and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

* * *

And vwa-la. (if you actually say it, thats what it sounds like. Or wala...but I say it with a 'v'. Try it! :DD) That is my chapter. I hope you enjoyed! Aaaand, sadly enough...no preview. :D So sorry my loves.

But guess what!

THE MOST AMAZING PERSON IN THE WORLD DREW ME A PICTURE OF AKIHIKO AS AN INFANT! I flipped when I saw it, maybe - soon - I can put the link on my profile to it...so that you may all see it. And marvel at her amazing drawing talents.

Well, until next time! -waves-


	14. The Wake Up

**I'm very sorry for the long wait. But I was actually having a terrible writers block, I just barely accomplished this chapter. So I'm sorry if it's poorly written, honestly….I apologize.**

**There will be no 'favorite review' or responding. Since I took so long to update I would hate to make you wait even longer. **

**So please do enjoy. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: The Wake Up**

She had been laying there with her mate draped over her for about an hour, and she knew better then to move. Sesshomaru was fast asleep, due to the fact Kagome was running her fingers through his long silver hair. It was calming him down, and in a strange way it was calming her down as well. Suddenly Sesshomaru moved, and Kagome froze sucking in a breath and holding it.

Lifting his head slowly, Sesshomaru and Kagome locked eyes. He was on his feet quickly, on the other side of the clearing with his back pressed against a tree and his lips pulled back in a snarl. His muscles were tense, on edge.

Sitting up slowly Kagome started to stand up.

"What have you done to me, wench?" Sesshomaru said coolly but with an immense amount of venom, regaining his composer and standing straight.

"_I _didn't do anything, Sesshomaru-sama." She said fully on her feet. She was collecting her clothes, getting ready to get dressed and hopefully leave without a feud. She didn't exactly know WHAT happened. And she didn't know what would happen from here on out.

Kagome was half dressed before Sesshomaru pinned her to a tree by her throat, "I will ask no more then twice, what have you done to me?"

Narrowing her eyes dangerously and letting out an angered growl Kagome wrapped her fingers around his wrist slowly and pulled his arm away. "I did _nothing._ This was all you, Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru backed up a foot with a blank face. Kagome walked around him like he wasn't a threat, "I have done nothing, wench. This Sesshomaru would do nothing so foolish as to mate with a _human_." He spit the word out like it was the worst thing on the earth, and to him . . . it was.

Kagome spun on her heal and stalked up to him, her eyes narrowed and bright red. "I have a _name_, Sesshomaru. And have you not noticed? I'm NOT human." She gestured to her body, and then turned back around to finish getting dressed.

Sesshomaru started dressing, but at the same time he was watching her. His eyes lingered on the exposed mate mark on her shoulder. He growled lowly to himself, frustrated and annoyed with himself that he was mated to such a disrespectful woman.

Kagome's thoughts were on much the same level, why was she to be mated to such a cold hearted ass? But she knew, as well as he, that there was nothing they could do about it. Their mating was final, and the only way it could be reversed was if one of them died. And neither had plans on being killed.

Sesshomaru finished dressing, and started walking. His face was calm, but in his eyes you could see his annoyance that said miko was following him. "Why do you follow, miko?"

"Good to know you're making progress with the name calling." She let it slip past on accident, but at the same time she didn't regret it. "And because I have to get back to Akihiko. You left him with Rin." She expected him to throw a fit, but was vastly wrong. She jumped when his arm suddenly wrapped around her waist. She looked up at him, "Wha-?"

He was looking forward, his eyes blank of emotion. "You will arrive quicker if I take you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow but just shrugged it off. If she knew Sesshomaru well enough, she knew he was doing this so she could get out of his hair faster. But her mouth still dropped when a cloud started forming around her and Sesshomaru's feet, and then they were in the air.

Akihiko and Rin had fallen asleep leaning on each other, through the entire night he hadn't spoken. And Jaken had spent that time squawking about how this child could not be his master's pup. But even him being in denial he couldn't deny the similarities.

Akihiko sat up suddenly, Rin falling to the ground with a thump. She opened her eyes, and sat up rubbing the side of her head with a pout. Akihiko smiled down at her, in his own way of saying 'sorry' and she just smiled back.

"Why did you move?" She asked standing up to play with the ashes.

He pointed at the sky, and when Rin raised her head to look in that direction she gasped happily and waved her arms. "SESSHOMARU-SAMA!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed! I worked fairly hard on it, and I'm sorry it took so long and it's so short. :x

But, here…here's a preview!

**Preview of Chapter Fifteen: I Have A Plan  
**He was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back loosely. A woman was leaning against the wall, looking bored with an albino girl on her side.  
"It is his weakness." He said simply, "He doesn't realize it just yet, but _they _are his weakness." A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he turned to the two girls. "I have a job for you two."

Until next time! -waves-


	15. I Have A Plan

I'M SORRY.

But do you know how hard it is to write with my schedule! I have a bunch of homework, along with trying to research on my family, and friends, and drama . . . . the minuet I got some free time I started to write this. It took me 3 days, and I made it a _little _longer then usual to make it up for it.

I'll try my hardest to get the next chapter up soon, but I can't make any promises.

But anyhoo, on with business!

**Favorite Review of Last Chapter:**

'"Why did you move?" she asked getting up to play with the ashes.

He pointed at the sky, and when Rin raised her head to look in that

direction she gasped happily an waved her arms. "SANTA CLAUS"'

by RoxasLuver

-I absolutely ADORED this review!

I would reply to the reviews, but there weren't many and they were rather boring. But I suppose that's my fault. :/

So without further ado, here is the rest of the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: I Have A Plan**

Kagome was trailing behind her group. Everyone had learned to leave her alone because when they attempted to talk to her she would give them distant answers. She still had her small meeting with Sesshomaru stuck in her mind.

Once they had gotten back to his camp they were greeted by two ecstatic kids and a screeching toad. Rin had bowed lowly to Sesshomaru, and soon after hugged Kagome receiving a slight sneer from Sesshomaru. Akihiko had happily been picked up by Kagome, and pressed his head under her chin. After a small silence, Kagome let Akihiko down and sighed, saying it was time to go. Rin had immediately frowned and stated how much she would miss Kagome and Akihiko. Akihiko frowned at Rin; his way of showing he would miss her as well. Kagome and Akihiko had started to walk, and Sesshomaru had gotten a small tug from his beast. He tried to ignore it, but with every step Kagome and her pup took the tug became more and more intense. Soon it became unbearable and Sesshomaru had taken a step forward.

"Miko," He had said sternly.

Stopping and looking over her shoulder with a sweet smile that sent chills down Sesshomaru's spine, she spoke "Yeah?"

"You will not be leaving." He demanded, staring at her with a stern blank face. Inside he was seething; he didn't want to say these words. Actually he loathed saying them, but his beast wanted it. And he didn't want to sit through more hysterical growling.

"Excuse me?" Kagome had said incredulously. Turning around fully with her hands on her hips.

"You will not be leaving." Sesshomaru repeated, "You are caring for my heir. You will return to my home so that I may train my heir to take my place when it is time."

Kagome's mouth had dropped and her eyes had flashed dangerously, "_Excuse me! _You think you can just…all he is to you is….are you honestly saying….WHAT!"

Sesshomaru raised a brow to her, "You will calm yourself Miko. You will return to my home and for now on live with me. That is final."

"That's _final?_" Kagome hissed out, her hands clenching and unclenching tightly. "I'm sorry Sesshomaru but I will _not _live with you. I will be staying with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku and Shippou and Kirara and I will _not _live with you, you pompous ass."

"But Kagome-sama!" Rin said happily from Sesshomaru's side, "You can play with me!" Her eyes shining brightly.

Sesshomaru nodded, "You will also take the position of Rin's care taker. And it would do you well, Miko to refrain from insulting me."

Kagome stomped forward, intent on telling him off to his face, but instead managed to trip over her kimono and was sent sprawling to the floor. She braced herself for impact, but was shocked when a warm arm was wrapped around her waist, keeping her from hitting the ground. "You will come live with me, Miko." Sesshomaru said in a tone that Kagome identified as unwanted caring. "You and our pup will be safer."

"Uh..Sesshomaru.." Kagome said attempting to squelch the blush that was quickly arising.

Sesshomaru looked at her, telling her to continue.

"You're still holding me; I think I'm ok now." She was on her feet now, but his arm was still firmly around her waist.

Looking down at the appendage blankly like it wasn't part of his body he let go and stepped back. "I will give you a week to tell your group you will be leaving. Rin, let's go." Turning Sesshomaru started walking in the other direction, Jaken squawking and following after. Rin bowed to Kagome, and with a bright wave she grabbed the reins of Ah-Un and was soon following after Sesshomaru.

Because of that conversation Kagome was being distant. She had to make a decision, she had to either tell Sesshomaru no, or she had to tell her group she was leaving. How was she supposed to do that? Both would have a consequence. If she told Sesshomaru no, he would most likely by pissed. And if she told her group she was leaving, Inuyasha would be infuriated.

Inuyasha confused her, he had mated with Kikyou, and was apparently madly in love with her . . . yet when Kagome was with Sesshomaru, or even Miroku he would get angry. When she came back reeking of Sesshomaru and sex, Inuyasha threw a fit screaming and threatening to kill his brother. Maybe going with Sesshomaru would be better.

Wait . . . what was she saying! Living with _that _cold hearted bastard. "Not a chance in hell." Kagome had said under her breath with utter disgust dripping from her words.

Shippou looked over his shoulder at her, curious. "What's not a chance in hell?"

Kagome blinked, "What? Oh . . . uhm . . . nothing." Smiling sheepishly she averted her eyes.

"Keh," Inuyasha said crossing his arms, "Stupid bitch. Talking to yourself."

Smiling sweetly Kagome folded her arms behind her back, "Oh Inuyaaaasha,"

Looking over with crossed arms, "What?"

"SIT." Kagome shouted furious. Earning a giggle from Akihiko and an amused eye roll from Shippou. Kagome stalked over him with an enraged look in her eyes. The rest of the gang followed her like it was the normal thing because it was, even Kikyou was getting used to Kagome's erratic sits.

After a few minuets, Inuyasha jumped up mumbling curses. After a slight jog he caught up with the rest of the gang, and took a place next to his mates side. He grabbed her hand lovingly, and squeezed lightly when a small smile twitched up onto her lifeless lips.

Sango and Miroku were fighting with each other, but both their voices held a loving tilt. Sango was close to winning the argument, until Miroku had grabbed her hand and pulled her forward causing her lips to land on his softly. Sango quickly forgot about the argument, and melted into the arms of her lover.

Kagome had forced the meeting out of her head; she refused to think on it. It was causing too much confusion, and slight hysteria. So instead she focused her energy on the two youkai children who had decided it would be _fun _to latch onto her leg and giggle like mad while she walked.

"Shippou are you _sure _you weren't around when my brother was born! Because this is _exactly _what he did to Jii-chan!"

Shippou laughed and shook his head, "I'm sure, Kagome-san!"

Akihiko giggled loudly as Kagome eventually tripped and fell flat on her face with a loud groan, Shippou and Aki sitting on top of her with identical grins.

Sango and Mikoku looked over with an amused joint smile, "You would think as a youkai she would be more graceful." Miroku commented, earning a death glare from the Miko.

-0-

He was pacing back and forth with his hands behind his back loosely. A woman was leaning against the wall, looking bored with an albino girl on her side. They had been watching him for hours now, that's all he had been doing.

"What are you doing?" Kagura asked, pulling out her fan and playing with it lazily.

"It is his weakness." He said simply, "He doesn't realize it just yet, but _they _are his weakness." A slow smirk pulled at his lips as he turned to the two girls. "I have a job for you two."

"And that would be?" Kagura asked again, snapping her fan closed and raising an eyebrow.

"Take one." He said walking to an oversized window, looking out all you could see were the peaks of his palace peaking out from a sea of miasma.

Kanna spoke in her monotone voice, her mirror in her hands. "We cannot. Her mate is watching."

Naraku flicked his wrist dismissing that thought, "Didn't you hear Kanna? He's giving her a week to decide, you have a week. I will not accept failure."


	16. Breaking The News

**Chapter Seventeen: Breaking The News**

They all looked so curious, everyone looking at her with bright eyes. All of these people had played such a role in her life. Making her the person she was today, without them she would still be that same clumsy ignorant teenage girl. Kagome looked around their makeshift camp site, a small clearing surrounded by trees and withering wild flowers. The sun was going down, lighting the sky with deep oranges, pinks, yellows, and reds. She was fighting for words, something that would make this easier for them to take in.

She had come to a decision. After four days of internal battling she had finally made up her mind. Given, it was the hardest decision she had ever made in her life. No matter her choice, she would end up infuriating someone. The question she had to ask was 'who would you rather have mad?' As obvious as the answer may seem, it wasn't at all easy. And now came the hardest part, breaking the news.

"So, you had something to tell us?" Miroku asked, a warm smile illuminating his violet eyes. His right arm was draped loosely around his wife's waist, twitching occasionally with the urge to grab the bum that was only inches away.

Sango leaned against her lover, smiling curiously. "Kagome-chan? Why do you look so nervous? It's not something bad is it?" Sitting up straight with slightly wide eyes, the demon slayer blurted out her concern. "Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

Twisting her hands nervously together in her lap, Kagome swallowed hard. "Well . . ." Letting out a loud sigh the miko dropped her hands to her side. Looking from face to face she ran through what she was going to say, her heart clenching uncomfortably when she looked down at Shippou.

"Well what, you stupid wench?" Inuyasha snapped impatient, fixing irritated golden eyes on his best friend. The scent of her nervousness and remorse was putting him on edge; whatever she had to say wasn't going to be good.

Glaring back, Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly. "Well if you're going to be rude about it, I won't even bother to tell you!"

"Keh, fine. I didn't wanna know anyways."

"Inuyasha!" Sango shouted angrily, fixing a glare of her own on the temperamental half-demon. "Say sorry!"

"No!" He replied hotly, "Why would I say sorry to her? She's the one who won't tell us,"

"Because you're being rude," Miroku's cool voice cut in, silencing the furious shouts.

"Just say sorry," Shippou's childish voice perked up from Kagome's right side. His face pulled down in annoyance. He was curious, he wanted to know what Kagome had to say, and Inuyasha wasn't helping the situation at all.

Mumbling curses under his breath, Inuyasha finally bellowed out an annoyed, "Fine!" before gruffly exclaiming, "Sorry,"

Smiling brightly, Kagome's normally bubbly personality seeped through. "Thank you!"

"Whatever," Inuyasha scuffed, his arms crossed angrily. He slouched against the tree that rested behind him, tucking his hands in the sleeves of his fire rat robes.

"So, Kagome-sama what is it you have to tell us?" Miroku asked once again, body leaning slightly forward to give her his full attention.

Instantly the smile was wiped from Kagome's face, her stomach fluttering in a way that made her want to hurl. "This is hard to say . . ." Twisting the soft silk of her kimono sleeves between her thumb and forefinger, a wave of nervousness washed over Kagome; startling the three youkai boys and single neko.

Akihiko grabbed onto his mother's hand squeezing tightly. Looking up into her large golden-orange eyes swirling with pain, he smiled his own eyes clouded over in worry and confidence for his mother. Kagome nodded slightly, her small pup giving her all the strength she needed.

Without looking up from her son, Kagome blurted out a clumsy, "I'm leaving," instantly biting down on her bottom lip in fear.

Silence blanketed the group, expectant faces dropping into ones of confusion and hurt. Shippou shifted uncomfortably, not knowing what to say. Not knowing what to _think_. "Kagome . . ." He whispered out, shaking his head in disbelief. He didn't exactly understand, how was he supposed to? She didn't exactly give them details as to what she meant.

Kagome frowned, looking at the kitsune who she viewed as her own. "I'm sorry! Really I am, but . . . I didn't have a choice. I couldn't . . . I can't . . . I didn't . . ." The words died on her tongue as Shippou's face fell.

Giving her a curt nod, Shippou turned his head away. He didn't want her to see the tears that were pooling in his eyes; he wanted to be viewed as strong. She was leaving him, for Akihiko. Aki was more important than Shippou would ever be that much was obvious to him.

The salty tang of Shippou's tears stung Kagome's nose, she reached her arm forward wanting to snatch up her kit and hold him firmly to her chest. Giving him the love he so desperately craved. "Shippou-"She started, pain twisting her words into an un-bearable croak.

"Like hell you are!" Inuyasha bellowed, interrupting her and jumping to his feet in rage. He was seething, his mind racing with murderous thoughts towards his bastard of a half-brother. Who else could force their kind-hearted miko to leave? Only Sesshomaru, Taiyoukai of the West.

Miroku frowned at his friends' outburst, getting to his feet he nodded at Kagome. "All I can request is for a reason as to why?"

Tearing her eyes away from Shippou, Kagome frowned deeply. She didn't know how to describe this; she didn't really know how to explain it. This was her _personal _choice; no one forced her to choose this. She was hurting her friends by her own choice. Struggling for words, Kagome's brow pulled together crinkling in the middle. "Well, Sesshomaru-"

"I knew it!" Inuyasha shouted once again, interrupting the miko before she could explain fully. "I knew it was that bastard! What? Did he tell you he'd kill you if you didn't go? I'll kill him! I'll fucking kill him!"

"Inuyasha," Kikyou said quietly, looking at him with a blank expression. "Kagome is grown; she may do what she pleases."

Kagome turned disbelieving eyes on the elder miko. She couldn't believe it; Kikyou's voice held contentment. It held joy, Kagome's elder was _glad _she was leaving. She knew of Kikyou's dislike towards her, but she never knew that it ran this deeply. She didn't realize that her own pain would bring the clay pot joy. Pain pulsed in Kagome's breast, the frown on her lips pulled even deeper; unique eyes swirling with sorrow.

"Like hell she can!" Inuyasha shouted, standing stiffly. "She's _not _leaving!"

"Inuyasha," Kagome said in a falsely calm voice, the hurt in her voice swimming just below the surface. "Sit."

Inuyasha was pulled to the ground by the magical force that only Kagome could possess, his face hitting the dirt with a loud crunch. Dust flew up around the hanyou, causing the cold miko to turn away and shield her eyes. Letting out a small cough, Kikyou turned back to her reincarnated look-alike; curious as to what she had to say next.

"I can do what I want," Kagome agreed with Kikyou, nodding her head towards Sango who had sat stunned throughout the whole ordeal. "I'm sorry, I really am. But I need to do this,"

Warm brown clashing with orange-gold, Sango found her voice. "Why?"

Kagome shook her head, "I . . ." She honestly didn't have an answer. What was she suppose to say? 'I'm leaving you all so I can go live with Sesshomaru.' That wouldn't go over too well, or maybe she could hit them with a joyful 'I'm going to live with my mate!' But the best approach would probably be, "It's for Akihiko's safety."

"But _we _can keep him safe!" Sango argued, pleading with her friend desperately.

"Kagome-sama," Miroku started, taking the calm approach. "Is this really what you want to do?"

"No it isn't!" Inuyasha shouted, struggling to his feet from the indent in the ground. "She's staying with us."

Kagome sighed, sitting back down. "Why does this have to be so difficult?" Burying her face in her hands, she tried to organize her erratic thoughts. What was she going to do _now? _She had told them, but now she had to face their drawn faces and frantic pleas. "This isn't what I want to do," She finally said, dropping her hands and looking up.

"Then why the hell are you doing it!" Inuyasha shouted furious, hands clenched tightly at his sides.

"Because she wants to protect 'Hiko-chan," Shippou sadly admitted, his head dropped and his eyes shadowed by his fiery hair. Everyone looked at Shippou curiously, "Sesshomaru-sama is his father, and the safest he'll ever be is with both his parents. Akihiko-chan is the heir of the western lands, if that gets out demons will be out to get him. If he's with both parents he might actually be safe from danger." Sniffing Shippou looked up at the woman he secretly called his mother, "I'll miss you, Kagome."

Kagome smiled, reaching an arm out she grabbed the Kitsune and pulled him to her chest, resting her cheek on top of his head. "I'll miss you too, Shippou-kun." She whispered for just him, love spilling from her mouth and coating the small boy, making him smile.

Watching the two, Akihiko smiled. Wrapping his arms around himself, he snuggled into his mother's side. Absorbing all the warmth he could get. He didn't want to leave almost as much as his mother did, he liked these people. They were his family, not the Taiyoukai they were referring to. He wondered what would happen when they left, he was curious as to what life would be like. Would they be happy? Would they be taken care of?

"So . . ." Sango started, accepting the fact that Kagome was leaving. "When will you be leaving?"

Kagome looked up, her grip tightening on Shippou. "Three days."

XxX

"B-But my Lord!" Jaken shrill voice shouted, "You can't be serious!"

"Would this Sesshomaru lie?" Sesshomaru retorted, walking through the forest with an air of indifference swirling around him.

"No, b-but she's _human!_" Jaken spit out disgusted, "You can't be seriously considering letting that wench live in the Western Palace! She'll disrespect us all!" His staff was being waved in the air frantically, his high pitched squawking irritating the Taiyoukai's sensitive ears.

"That _wench _is in charge of the heir of the Western Lands, a dead heir is of no use to me." Sesshomaru stopped, looking over his shoulder to lay piercing golden eyes on his loyal follower. "The arrangements are in place to keep my heir alive."

"Plus then Rin will have someone to play with!" Rin chirped up from behind the two. A bright grin was plastered on her face, showing off her missing front tooth, "Right Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru turned back around, continuing on his walk throwing a cold, "Yes," Towards the little girl, inwardly rolling his eyes at the cheek splitting grin that spread across her small face.

Stopping, Sesshomaru lowered himself to the ground against a tree. Slipping his hands into his sleeves, "We will stop here for the night." His Mokomoko was splayed on the ground behind him, the end flicking in irritation.

"Hai!" Rin exclaimed, letting go of Ah-Un to start preparing herself a fire. The demons she traveled with had no use for one, their bodies being able to handle the cold easily; unlike her own. If she wanted to stay warm, she would have to rely on herself. Because if she was able, Sesshomaru would not do the simple task for her. That was something she learned all on her own.

A blush stained the small girls face when her stomach grumbled loudly. She hadn't eaten since the morning; they hadn't stopped long enough for the small girl to fish. It was apparent with winter approaching; the small child would need to rely on her cold Taiyoukai for food instead of fending for herself.

"Rin," Sesshomaru's cold voice cut through Jaken's heated rant about how the human body was weak and useless, "You will fetch yourself food."

Standing up after throwing one last stick in the fire, Rin nodded. "Hai!" She looked towards the forest, trying to locate the rush of the river. Sesshomaru made sure never to travel far from a river, he knew the necessity of daily meals for humans. Nodding determined once she found it, Rin jogged off towards where her dinner was promised.

Jaken turned to his Lord, bowing lowly. "Your Lordship, if I m-"

Sesshomaru cut him off with a soft glare, "If it is regarding the miko and my heir, I do not want to hear of it."

"Y-Yes, Sesshomaru-sama." Jaken stuttered out, turning to tend to the needs of the two headed dragon that followed them obediently. He was angry, he didn't favor the miko. She never showed him the respect he deserved, and there was always the matter of her being able to purify him with a touch of her finger. The toad demon was aware that said miko was his Lord's mate, but that didn't necessarily mean she had to _live _with them! If it wasn't for that damn pup, none of this would be happening. Jaken cursed that pup; he cursed it to the deepest pits of hell.

Sesshomaru watched the toad with bored eyes, his true emotions hidden behind his ever present mask. Finally, after two years; his beast had ceased its shouting. Sesshomaru was happy, but he was infuriated that to get it to stop he had to open up his home for the miko and her son. _Their son. _His beast reminded him smugly, causing a sneer to cross Sesshomaru's face for only a second. Her company was unwanted, as well as un-desirable. But he would do anything to keep from sitting through wails of agony and frustration.

After a few moments Sesshomaru stood back up, "Jaken,"

"Yes, your Majesty!"

"Watch Rin when she returns, I have business to attend to." Turning on his heel, Sesshomaru walked into the forest; his stiff form instantly being swallowed by the shadows. The only thought running through his head being, _what did that damnable miko get herself into this time?_


	17. AN

**Important: **I know that I have _not _been posting on either story lately, so you need an explanation.

I got a new computer. For those of you have experienced this, you know that this means that _everything _was lost . . . all my stories, my future stories and chapters, etc.

I _am _working on them and I've come to the decision that before I add any more chapters I need to edit what I have because frankly, I am not happy with it at all. So please be patient with me.

**Read: **Also, would someone _please _help me out and be a Beta for me? I _need _help. Send me a private message if you're interested. I hope you have a decent amount of writing experience. If you don't have any stories up then send me a sample of your writing, so I can see what you can do.

So have patience and help me out.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
